Amanda's Shorts
by Wermo
Summary: Inspired by Alexander Ripley's Unsaid, this is a compilation of short stories about Amanda. It will not all be romance. To the actress who played her so well, and to Unsaid for inspiring me, enjoy. Rated T. Chapter 8 takes the title literally!
1. Amanda's Shorts

**Author's Notes: I do not own Kyle XY and make not a single penny from any of this writing regarding Kyle XY.**

**Now, that said, this ongoing chapter saga will be filled with random Amanda fiction, in the vein of Alexander Ripley's **_Unsaid_**, which is a wonderfully demented love tale dedicated to Jessi with little regard to anyone else in the Kyle XY world. Like **_Unsaid_**, the chapters will be individual stories, or aptly named ficlets. They will be completely unrelated to each other and will not all be about love and romance. Hence I have marked this as general, and as rated T.**

**And to those who are (im)patiently waiting for my other stories, I am actually working on them. In fact, the zombie one keeps trying to kill the main characters and I as the writer refuse to do it so I continue on, as that fic is a tale of the survival of the human race, not its destruction by zombie gods. Hmm, interesting thought, but I digress. Enjoy!**

**PS. I encourage other authors to band together and write such fics for other characters, like Declan, Hillary, every member of the Trager household, even Foss, Carol, and Emily. Heck, why not? Even Cassidy! The Kyle XY world is ripe for reaping! It is an absolute shame that it was ever cancelled.**

_Try to guess which of my stories this was inspired from. It should be easy._

Amanda thought herself as a calm, collected sort of girl. She was generally nice and sweet to everyone, even though on occasion certain people got to her and brought out her less desirable side. Even her mother was capable of bringing the dark side out of her but the main person of late was not Jessi, her long time rival for Kyle's affections, no.

It was Kyle, surprisingly, her boyfriend Kyle.

Her fiancé, Kyle.

Her soon to be husband, Kyle.

In fact, Jessi was pretty much her best friend now, and although Jessi had told her everything about her past and Kyle's, Kyle had barely scratched the surface in telling her his secrets. Not that they were secrets anymore of course. Whenever she broached the subject, his eyebrows bunched together and he mumbled something or other and turned the topic around on its head in such a way that she barely even noticed. He had a silver tongue, that man.

She still noticed though, and it was starting to bug her. They were getting married in a week's time!

Amanda was a patient girl – no! woman – who loved her man dearly. She had fought for him and won, not only the man himself, but also the respect from her rival.

Jessi's most pressing secret was not her vast abilities or her brain in general; it was her heart. Jessi wanted love and affection, love and acceptance. Sure, she was competitive and had a mean streak, if you let it fester. With simple acceptance and love though, Jessi was even tamer than Kyle these days. Romance between her and Jessi was out of the question of course, since she loved Kyle exclusively, but she and Jessi were practically sisters.

Thinking back to how things used to be, it was an absolute marvel. She smiled broadly, despite the anger she felt.

And yet her smile faded when she welcomed Kyle into their little apartment. There would be no hellos or hugs or kisses until he answered her questions. "And where have you been?"

His brow was bunched up in such a way that made his eyes look like a puppy's, a look that had worked numerous times on her before but somehow wouldn't work tonight.

"Well?" She planted her fists on her hips, hips that should have been luring at least a glance since she was wearing the tiniest pair of panties she owned and a tight tank top besides.

He kept his gaze entirely on her eyes and smiled half heartedly, she knew. She was certain he wanted to frown. "I am so close to finding a cure for diabetes I thought that if I could just work on it for a few extra hours—"

"A few?" A thin smile appeared on her face.

He smiled sheepishly, unable to speak.

"How many hours has it been since you last saw me Kyle?"

There was no hesitation, as she expected. "Thirty-eight hours, twenty-one minutes and ten seconds."

"Do you know why I'm," she paused for effect, "angry?"

He nodded, again like a puppy who knew very well that he'd done something wrong.

Her right foot started tapping on the cold tile, making a surprisingly loud noise thanks to her pink house slippers. "I need you to tell me."

Kyle sighed. "It's because I never called you."

"Or texted, or e-mailed," she said, enumerating each on her long fingers, "or asked anyone else to contact me on your behalf!"

"I'm really sorry Amanda," Kyle started.

"Kyle! I actually thought you might have been kidnapped or hurt in some way!" She expressly avoided mentioning Latnok. When she yelled her voice often turned shrill but she controlled it tonight. She said, now much more subdued, the fire draining from her, "I thought you were dead in a ditch." She didn't tell him Jessi had confirmed he was still very much alive and well. Like a scorned puppy or a child who has done wrong, Kyle took the few steps toward her and asked forgiveness with a loving and accepting hug. Tears had appeared at his eyes but he held them in check, likely not wanting to make her cry too. She always cried when he did, especially while watching their favorite sappy romantic movies.

She wrapped her arms around him for a change, and held him while he worked out his issues. "I love you, Kyle, you know that."

"I do, and I love you Amanda." He half heartedly tried to pull away but let himself stay safe in her arms. "I love you so much."

She took the initiative, the opportunity that presented itself, realizing it probably wouldn't work. She started to shuffle backwards toward her bedroom. Now that their wedding was a week away, she thought she was entitled to a little exploration. No sex of course, just a little fun. Besides, just being near Kyle seemed to ignite her blood. _In a really good way_, she thought with a really huge grin.

As they inched closer to her bedroom, kissing all the while, she felt him slowly tense up, starting with his shoulders and his jaw. _Again_, she thought. They reached the door and she opened it with a swift back kick, if perhaps a little gentle if an enemy had been on the receiving end. She'd struck it just right though; it opened the entire way and didn't crash loudly into the closet's sliding doors. She moaned between kisses; it took all her will to not just say what actually came to her mind, which even she thought was a little crude.

"Sleep with me in this bed tonight, please?" she murmured between kisses. She knew her kisses affected him, could see it in his eyes, in his lips, and could even feel it. There was no doubt he enjoyed her feminine company. Which was exactly the reason she was somewhat miffed – okay, nearly outright pissed off – that he didn't try to look at her hips, or her chest, or try to grab at her little night clothes like just about any other guy on the planet.

But then Kyle was special. He cared about her faith and had even become a practicing catholic himself. At first she'd been very much interested in keeping to the letter of abstinence before marriage, which of course meant no sex. She didn't _need_ sex now, but she wanted to cuddle and snuggle and perhaps let herself get tempted to have sex. Just a little.

When he reluctantly got into bed and she'd taken off all of his clothes save for his underwear, she thought she'd finally won him over. She even saw him steal a little glance at her chest. She smiled at him sweetly as she lay beside him in her bed. At her mother's insistence – and his – they had separate bedrooms. Once they were married of course, his bedroom would change to a computer room or something. Maybe even a medical lab, she sometimes thought.

She kissed and pressed herself against him, her hand on his belly, where his belly button would have been. She was already tempted to let her hand go lower but she resisted. She wasn't so forward as that, at least not yet.

She continued her kisses, closing her eyes, really getting into it. She felt him relax and had visions of a long sensual make out session. She kissed him repeatedly, fervently, urgently.

She opened her eyes. _Of course!_ she thought.

Kyle was asleep, his lips puckered up. She looked very closely at his lips and kissed him, a little to the right. His head, his lips, even asleep, turned and kissed her back.

She sighed, feeling her building frustration drain away. Hey, at least he was kissing her back. She could live with that for tonight.

Kissing him one more time, and having him kiss her back once more, probably ensured they wouldn't be having actual sex tonight. She sighed again and kissed him harder, trying to wake him. After many seconds, and even a few nibbles of his lips, he didn't even stir.

He was completely sound asleep. It was remarkable that he could sleep and make out at the same time though, but here it was, even if he was unconscious. She kissed where his belly button should be and wondered aloud, in a whisper, "Should I continue?"

Unbidden, a reply was uttered from Kyle's lips, "Yep." The p popped as his lips resumed their puckered stance.

"Okay," she said with a bright smile. She returned to his lips and kissed him – and more importantly had him kissing back – for three and three quarter hours.

It had been, so far, the most satisfying make-out session with Kyle ever. Forget that, the most satisfying make-out session ever.

"Good night Kyle," she whispered as she rolled off him, still clothed in her tiny panties and tight tank top.

"Good night Amanda," Kyle's puckered lips said, before softening to a huge grin. She guessed he'd been having a good dream and she'd been the cause.

Now at least, her thoughts might be finally be able to return to the business of the wedding and not of temptation. Before her eyes closed though, she briefly wondered how it would _be_ when they actually _did it_.

Her eyes fluttered shut but her dreams continued. It had been a thought made in vain because by the time she woke up, the all too familiar feeling of temptation in her gut, or more precisely, near her gut, was still present.

She sighed heavily and got on with her day, letting him sleep.


	2. Circuitous Paths Often Lead to Discovery

**Author's Note: For the few who read the original version, please note I hated it and have since totally changed it. Only a few things remain from the original. It seemed to offend me on too many levels.**

**Circuitous Paths Often Lead to Discovery, an Amanda's Shorts Ficlet**

Kyle had really gotten under Amanda's skin while they were dating. After she broke up with him, despite the seemingly torrid relationship he had with his _sister_ Jessi, she still wanted him to herself. He'd been just like Charlie hadn't he? Well, maybe not mountains of sex with dozens of girls – like Charlie – but still! He was kissing his _sister_ for goodness sake! What if they'd already started touching? She shuddered at the thought.

It didn't matter to her that they were both adopted and most definitely not blood related. His father was supposedly Adam Baylin, now deceased, and hers was Brian Taylor, who was alive and well. And to the best of her knowledge their mothers were also different, so genetically there wouldn't be any objection to the coupling, but in her mind, in her faith, what they were doing was _wrong_.

So wrong in fact, that she'd decided to sacrifice herself in order to break them up permanently.

And that's why she told Jessi she would ask him out again, not because she loved him unconditionally; no, now she loved him with conditions. But just like his secrets, he could not learn of these conditions without divulging his secrets first.

It certainly didn't hurt that Kyle turned her wheels into overdrive every time they kissed either.

***

And so the very next day, Amanda decided to up the ante and camp out in her front yard in a lawn chair in the shadow of the small tree there. She cuddled with a book and sat and waited. She'd chosen a nice fiery red lipstick and a little frilly top that showed a little more bosom than usual, and some pretty short shorts.

Even her toes were painted for this occasion, with little red hearts. Everything was perfect.

***

She knew Kyle and Jessi very often left early in the morning to go somewhere undisclosed. She was quite certain that it was non sexual in nature but wasn't absolutely positive. When Josh left for work at 7 am, she casually asked him if Kyle or Jessi were around.

Josh, being nearly late for his opening shift as Manager, replied, "Nope, they're gone, um, out." The last bit he said hesitantly, as though he'd tried and failed to cook something up that was reasonable.

As fortune would have it, the remaining Trager family members all left to go to various places, like work or to visit a college boyfriend, as was the case with Lori.

Although she didn't believe in Lady Luck, because she believed solely in God, she felt duty bound not to squander the opportunity presented her.

Kyle returned alone, and looked positively sweaty. She said hello as sweetly as she could and he smiled and replied in kind, as she had expected. Just before he went inside though, she asked, "Kyle, after your shower, do you mind helping me out with a math problem?"

Kyle had one hand on the doorknob and hesitated, as she'd expected. He turned and looked at her, "I can help you right now if you want."

She wrinkled her nose as best as she could and said, "I'd prefer if you weren't all sweaty actually."

For a moment he looked a little curiously at her but then nodded and went inside.

She counted four minutes and then, glancing around to make sure Jessi was still absent, got up and crossed the driveway to the Trager's front door, which she opened as quiet as could be. She strained her hearing and heard the distant sound of the shower running. She smiled, entered the house, and locked and turned the deadbolt on the front door.

She rushed up the stairs to the bathroom where he was showering and heard him humming a song. It somewhat irritated her that it was the song he'd asked her to research and play for him on the phone that day. She nonetheless opened the bathroom door and Kyle's humming immediately stopped, even though she hadn't made a sound. Without opening the curtain, he asked, "Amanda?"

Amanda smiled and uttered not a word and sat on the closed toilet. She could wait.

"Amanda?!" Kyle asked a little more loudly.

She wondered only briefly how he'd known she was there, but then again he always seemed to know when she was near, except when he was with Jessi. As he called her name a third time, she announced "Kyle, I want you back!"

She pictured Kyle bunching up with eye brows and looking positively confused. She was normally much too prim and proper to be waiting in the washroom while he was taking a shower. She smiled at the thought. "Well?" she muttered.

Kyle regained the use of his tongue. "Can this wait? I'm in the shower."

"Not really Kyle. I think it's wrong that you're even kissing Jessi. She's your sister."

She saw his head shaking from side to side. "We're not genetically related."

"But you both have no belly buttons, isn't that a little," she paused, for effect. "Unusual?"

"Yes it is."

Kyle could be predictable when it came to yes or no questions. She smiled and said, "You've probably read some census data about this somewhere, right? How many people in the entire United States of America have no belly buttons?" She caught herself before he answered. "Officially."

"Zero, we unofficially have no belly buttons."

She nodded, "Which means that however you came to be to possess no belly button, and be able to calmly walk off the roof of your house, and levitate about water, isn't it conceivable that there's a little bit of similarity in the DNA of two such unofficial people?"

"I guess it's possible."

He had said the words slowly so at least he wasn't rejecting her immediately and was actually thinking this through. She needed to convince him to abandon Jessi not by dissing her or putting her down. She strongly suspected Jessi could do everything Kyle did, and maybe even more. She continued, "So combining your DNA is not a good idea is it? You shouldn't sleep with her then, right?"

The answer came immediately. "I'm not sleeping with Jessi."

"Yet," she said knowingly. "It's only a matter of time Kyle." _Or with Hillary or about 80% of girls at your school_, she thought derisively. "Even I'd consider it if I wasn't stubborn about my faith."

"I love your innocence, Amanda."

She interrupted him then and there. "I'm not so innocent Kyle! I'm in the same washroom you're in while you are naked on the other side of a flimsy plastic curtain."

"But you're a virgin too right?" He somehow didn't seem sure all of a sudden. In retrospect she could see why.

"Kyle! Sweet, naive, and innocent Kyle. I'm a virgin because I choose to be, not because I haven't been tempted." She whispered under her breath, somehow expecting him to hear it. "I've even been tempted with you."

Many seconds passed in silence. She allowed him to think things through, knowing he was a very rational person. Suddenly Kyle's head popped out from behind the curtain, his eyes open wide like saucers. "Jessi!" he said loudly.

There was a loud crash downstairs as the front door was blown to bits. Within moments Jessi kicked down the bathroom door and yelled, "Kyle! What's going on?"

Amanda smiled sweetly at Jessi and said, "I've taken back Kyle, like I promised you."

Jessi's eyes opened wide as saucers. "What?"

Amanda, very seriously, said to Jessi, "Your relationship with Kyle is wrong; you are his sister. Declan is a great choice."

"Declan?" said Jessi, whose fists were rapidly opening and closing. It looked like she wanted to punch something.

"I need Jessi," said Kyle.

"Because otherwise you'd be alone. I understand that Kyle – you too Jessi – but it's morally wrong to have sex with your sister!" She tried going for shock value, now that Jessi was here.

Jessi immediately said, "We're not having sex."

"It's wrong to kiss your sister too!" Amanda was growing a little bit frustrated.

"Nicole agrees with her," Kyle said, once more completely behind the curtain.

"Why can't I be happy too Amanda?" Jessi asked pointedly.

"I'm not stopping you. I'm just trying to be your moral compass, your guide." She sighed, not feeling quite as confident as before. "Just because you're two peas in a pod doesn't mean... What?" She'd stopped because both Jessi and Kyle had reacted funny to the expression. Of course, she'd used a common expression and neither one was that great with them, despite their apparent genius intelligence. It was a curious contradiction. "Peas in a pod means you're extremely similar, practically like twins." Whatever had caused their surprise was now gone, as fast as it had appeared. She started anew, "Just because you're so similar doesn't mean you have to be together."

Jessi laughed, "So you want to be all _noble_ and take Kyle from me?"

Amanda turned to her, "Haven't you been listening?"

Jessi's hands balled into fists, menacing fists. "Yes, and it sounds like you are trying to sweet talk him into changing his mind!"

"I want him to do what's right! I don't care if he doesn't choose me!" she said. "He only shouldn't choose you," she said more softly.

"You're lying!" Jessi shouted at the top of her lungs.

She felt her face getting flushed from anger, much the opposite to Jessi's paleness from when she was angry. Her scalp prickled as she fought to stay outwardly composed. She wasn't so sure she was succeeding. "I freely admit I've always liked him, from the moment I saw him that first day, when he still had amnesia."

"Just after he was born you mean!" Jessi spat. Kyle gasped and Jessi stood rigidly, her eyes wide.

Amanda stood slack jawed for a few moments and the sound of the water still running in the shower was the only sound in the room. It felt oppressive. "What?" she finally managed to squeeze out.

"Thanks Jessi, please go," Kyle said. "Amanda, allow me to get out of the shower – properly – and I'll tell you everything."

It wasn't what she had originally sought, but Kyle's secrets had been a sharp thorn in her side for almost three years already. "Okay, sure." She got up and left through a door that only had the top hinge still holding it in place.


	3. Human

**Human, an Amanda's Shorts ficlet**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyle XY**

Amanda couldn't believe he'd asked her. After everything, how could this creep absolutely, positively, with half a brain think it was a good idea to ask her out?

Amanda didn't typically swear or curse. Only if she was caught in the vilest situation unaware might she let one slip.

Well today, Amanda let out every single one she knew, and a few she thought she didn't.

After her tirade of curses, she calmed down only somewhat. "Charlie, why the hell would I date you again? You cheated on me with at least two dozen girls over two years. Repeatedly!"

He just stood there, looking dumb. He probably had thought he had a chance. She withheld the next string of obscenities. He finally replied, "You broke up with Kyle and he's now with Jessi so, um, I thought maybe we could put the past behind us."

She wacked her palm against her forehead and made a loud noise in the process, attracting the attention of numerous students. "How dense can you be Charlie?"

"I still think about us –" he started.

"I'd prefer to get hit by a bus Charlie than go back to you." Harsh, and probably not quite true – she generally loved life after all – but nothing sweet was going to get through his thick skull. "I would date any guy in this school before I'd even think about dating you again!" Her eyes struck an unlikely figure, but just to make her point, she said it anyway. She was _that _angry. "I'd date Dekeman all week long before I willingly spent one second with your sorry ass." She growled fiercely, making some nearby students jump and others laugh.

Charlie smiled dumbly and said, "Oh yeah? Suit yourself!" He turned around and spotted his target. "Hey Dekeman! Amanda here is asking you out on a date! What do you say?"

Dekeman, predictably as he had been singled out in such a large crowd, shook his head and hightailed it out of there. She didn't blame him.

But Charlie turned back to her, victorious. "Ah ha! Doesn't seem like he wants to date you Amanda!"

"Oh buzz off already," she said, waving him off. She wanted _nothing _to do with him. She started walking, muttering obscenities under her breath.

He continued to follow her like a love sick diseased bear but she ignored him. By the time she got to her locker she turned on him, furious once more. "Get the hell away from me!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Not until you say yes," he said smugly.

"Why would she do that, dipshit?"

He turned around and saw to his surprise, Jessi Trager, Kyle's girlfriend.

"Don't you have someone to snog already?"

Jessi smiled, "Been watching too much British telly? We here in America call it kissing."

"Why are you even involved?" he asked. Amanda felt like he had a point. There was no love lost between her and Jessi.

"Because you're a bug that needs squashing."

"Ooh, big words Jessi. I don't fight girls."

"Too bad, because I beat up guys." She suddenly stared at him intensely and he backed up a step, somewhat jerkily, then another. "What? Now you're afraid of me?" she said nastily.

Charlie shook his head vigorously but kept his mouth shut for once. After he'd taken six steps back, he turned around and started running. He kept glancing specifically at Jessi. Amanda waved and said, "See you never scumbag!" Amanda turned to Jessi and said, "Thanks."

"No problem." Jessi turned around and picked her way through the crowd and disappeared.

Later that day, she found Dekeman alone as always, drawing in his sketchbook. Sighing, she made her way to him and said, "Hi."

Since he almost never had anyone talking directly to him, he ignored her.

She called him by his first name, causing his head to swivel toward her. His eyes ogled for just a moment as she sadly smiled at him. "I'm sorry I picked on you earlier but Charlie was driving me crazy."

"He never appreciated you." He turned back to his drawing. Glancing at it Amanda noticed she, Jessi, and Charlie were in it, though she was to the side and Jessi was prominently featured in a spandex outfit and a cape.

"You draw really well," she said, although she didn't understand the spandex fetish.

"Thanks," he said.

She took a deep breath, unaccustomed to being the aggressor. "Do you want to go out with me this Friday?"

His pencil broke. He turned and looked her in the eye. "Other than Kyle you're the only person who's ever called me by my name."

"I'm sorry about that. I'm serious about going out. I want to drive the point home, you know what I mean?" She stared at the broken pencil point and turned her head and watched Charlie in the distance. Between them she saw Jessi casually hanging around. Maybe Jessi was doing this for Kyle or maybe she actually meant well. That was for another day. She turned back to Dekeman but then thought of him as his first name. "What do you say? A little get together at the Rack then we can see a movie or something."

He put his pencil down and smiled. "Sure."

***

It's true he wasn't much to look at, but he was kind, and shy, and really talented with his art. His kindness was what really won her over though.

She only had to work on his shyness. She took his arm about fifteen minutes into the movie, a silly action flick. She'd let him pick it of course.

That night, after the movie, they exchanged numbers and she said, "I had a good time. Call me sometime."

She not only felt good for saying so, but it was also true. He was a good kid, just misunderstood. The instant smile that appeared on his face was priceless and contagious. At that, she even kissed him good night, a little peck really; it was kind of cute that he had stood there with lips completely puckered up, rigid and stiff. Oh well, she just might be the one to open up his social life. One never knew.

She didn't expect there to be a massive flame of passion like she felt whenever she saw Kyle, but then she suspected there was something _special_ about him.

And since she had to get over Kyle, she may as well do so with another good guy. A guy like Dekeman.

THE END


	4. Temptation

**Author's Note: I never write in first person, nor do I ever write in the present. Well, seeing as I am trying to expand my horizons, I've done both with this ficlet. As always I do not own Kyle XY.**

**Temptation, an Amanda's Shorts ficlet**

"Amanda?"

I smile at him. "Yes Kyle." The smile he gives me always seems so genuine, it's really impossible to stay angry at him.

"I love you," he starts and stops.

"I love you too," I say, knowing there's more, seeing as I just left his house.

"I'm so sorry you had to hear that…"

I laugh. "What?" I ask. "Jessi's swearing? Kyle, her mouth is clean compared to Charlie's." It doesn't mean it doesn't hurt of course, but I'll get over it.

"She's not accustomed to losing."

Understatement of the year, Kyle. "She knew I studied classical music my whole life; she should have expected the challenge."

Kyle nods. "She did." He pauses. "She didn't expect you to get a perfect score."

I feel just a tiny bit bad. There is a reason why no one _ever_ plays that game with me. When I was twelve I memorized all 1500 questions and answers and have remembered them since. It's really easy for me to remember classical music – I regularly play a lot of those pieces. But then again, we are talking about Jessi, a girl I don't particular like, for numerous reasons. A mischievous thought occurs to me. "Did you?"

He smiles sheepishly. "I thought it would be closer than it turned out."

Fifty to fifteen is a little one sided, that's true, but I just can't help it around her. I know she would do the same given the chance, from experience. "Last week she totally beat me in Scrabble; I thought it was fair to beat her at something for a change."

"Yeah," he says smiling. "Eight hundred twenty-three to one-eighty-eight."

His memory still sometimes scares me but I ignore today. "That's even worse than my mom does, and she plays for blood." When his smile doesn't vanish, I ask him, trying to feign being hurt. I'm really not that fragile. "Are you poking fun at _me_ now?" I give him a half hearted pout.

It used to be surprising eons ago when I first met Kyle that he never fell for any of my woe is me I'm a weak girl tricks. They were always so successful with Charlie. Kyle is always concerned and stuff but not once have I ever tricked him into giving me a kiss or a hug, unlike Charlie. To think I once believed that was love!

Granted all I have to do is pucker up and he's typically there, with lips puckered himself. Because I'm practically addicted to him, I make the slightest move and he responds immediately and I melt in his arms. I would really like to do more than just kiss and hug but I am grateful that he has never pushed me. I don't think I'd say no. As we kiss I close my eyes and think momentarily about my mom being gone for another night shift. When the kiss ends I stand there holding his hands and gaze into his heavenly blue eyes.

And I hesitate. I want to go further but I'm so tempted to do things I've only ever wanted to do to my husband – I have lists of those things naturally – I just can't bring it up.

This is something that Kyle always seems to read incorrectly, my indecision, my hesitation. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine," I lie, but then I can't really say come up to my room and let's get busy.

Can't I?

I stare into his eyes and he turns his head a little, looking at me strangely. I've long suspected he can tell when I lie; hence the reason I am almost always telling him the truth.

He says, "If you say so."

"Kyle?" I say as I get to my front door and think one more time about inviting him in. I suppress a sigh, knowing I can't betray my mother's trust or my faith and so I swallow. "Good night."

Kyle, my lovely and terribly innocent – more innocent than I am! – boyfriend smiles broadly but his eyes actually move down from my eyes for just a second. I'm shocked that he even glanced there as he's never done that before. "I wish you the very _sweetest_ dreams, Amanda. Good night."

I hear him sigh as he turns on his heel and starts walking back to his house.

***

And so here I am still wide awake at two in the morning wondering if Kyle can read my mind.

Nah, it's impossible.

I thought that maybe writing this down in here would help me sleep or get over the sense that Kyle wants the very same thing and we're just both too shy to admit it. In any case, I tried to write it exactly as we said it, so I can check it once in a while, and see if he can read my mind.

A cloud just covered the full moon's rays outside my window. That was quick, it's already gone.

I'll just take a quick peek at the moon. Sometimes that helps me get to sleep, by thinking of otherworldly things, like God.

***

It's now five in the morning and Kyle just left. Now I'm tired, but I just had to say one little thing, without getting into any details. The moon wasn't blocked by a cloud. And now I'll probably have to burn this entire journal, or at least heavily censor it. I'm still reeling by what he just told me.

My _God_.


	5. Amanda's Shadow

**Amanda's Shadow, an Amanda's Shorts ficlet, inspired by an interview with Kirsten Prout, who said, and I'm paraphrasing here, that she hoped Amanda would find her dark, sexy side, and cause trouble for a change. Enjoy!**

Amanda didn't like feeling threatened. She was normally, or perhaps had been, in control of her safety. She was a lifeguard and was in numerous committees at school and was almost always actively pursuing some goal, some target. Amanda did not laze around waiting for danger to snatch her up and bash her over the head. Poor Lori.

And so Amanda enrolled in no less than five programs for self defense: one kick boxing and four martial arts.

The programs were all quite expensive but she had always thought her life was more important than debt so she took out a small personal loan and gave a wonderful sob story to the poor old loan officer about the girl next door being mugged in the alley behind her work place. Her tears had won the man over – and maybe a tight small blouse too – but she was paying the loan without fail every paycheck. No one knew.

Even though the truth had finally come out – and that it had been Jessi, who was sorely repentant – she nonetheless continued with all five programs.

The myriad training sessions certainly took their toll on her social life of course, but now that she wasn't actively dating Kyle she was able to put everything into her training. After a year of strenuous exercise and diligent form work in her bedroom in the middle of the night, she was no longer the frail flower she had once been. And her piano didn't suffer either, which made her happy.

Despite her relatively new six pack abdomen and her surprisingly muscular frame, when she saw Jessi she always seemed so insignificant. Her daily meditation had helped her hone her attention to detail. Although she had already witnessed Jessi calmly handle Nate he wasn't an athletic boy by any stretch. She still felt like a gnat to Jessi though. Kyle on the other hand…

She sighed as she thought of Kyle. Because he had been romantically involved with Jessi when Amanda came to him a little over a year ago to ask him back, he had sadly turned her down. She had known he still loved her though. She had accepted the decision, but not without consequences. Jessi had actively been a spur in her side the entire time she'd been with Kyle, and yet she had elegantly acquiesced to their relationship and left them alone. Now it looked to be growing serious, and any chance she had to break them up was quickly vanishing.

Amanda felt she'd been a shadow long enough. It was time to be seen.

***

Kyle and Jessi left hand in hand on the way to the prom. Jessi smiled almost maniacally with how happy she was. She was no longer a total outcast at school – she was even vaguely popular – and they had been on this year's list as best couple. All the little things that used to nag her seemed to be vanishing of late, especially when she held Kyle in her arms.

She smiled at him, a huge face splitting grin, before she put on her motorcycle helmet. Her hair wouldn't be damaged by the helmet because with a few quick thoughts she could fix anything that got out of place. Her dress was small enough that it fit snugly underneath her long leather outfit. Her shoes of course were in her bag. There was no way she'd ruin two hundred dollar shoes with an unlucky splash of mud.

Kyle put on his helmet and looked stunning as always. She felt his heart beat steady and strong and the love there too.

The piano playing next door didn't even have an effect on him. He was hers.

With Kyle behind her holding her hips, she gracefully backed her motorcycle onto the roadway and drove off.

***

Amanda, the shadow, stopped playing her favorite modern classical piece the moment she heard the motorcycle drive off. Did they realize the theme of this song? Probably not, as Kyle only used to learn about classical music from her. It was a song about the dangers in the night, about a predator.

She hurriedly grabbed her long black sweater and donned it over her dress. Once outside, she started running, her dress shoes in hand. She'd let them have about fifteen minutes of fun first, to soften them up. The element of surprise would be with her alone.

***

She found them easily, dancing in the middle of the dance floor, surrounded by friends and family. Jessi looked insufferably happy, and Kyle looked like he was floating on air. And yet surprisingly he wasn't, like he had with her the previous year. She allowed herself a small smile.

Her sweater had already been disposed of in the girl's washroom, and revealed a fiery red dress, cut above the knees with a slit in the side that nearly reached her hip and her underwear.

She resisted the mad cackle that threatened her composure. She was so close she could almost taste him, taste his kiss.

Amanda went straight to the punch bowl and grabbed two glasses, poured them some absurdly spiked punch, and poured a little extra in both. She didn't bother returning the now empty vial and instead trashed it. Having already noticed them drinking the same punch, she knew they would accept. She waited for the slow song that just started to end, and was only slightly dismayed when it was followed by another.

Amanda was asked to dance by five different guys while she waited with the two punch glasses. The nerve of pubescent boys! Even though she clearly carried two drinks, still they thought they had a chance, just because she was beautiful. She looked down and remembered the slightly skanky looking dress. That might also be influencing some.

Like a predator in the night though, she was focused on only one person. She smiled as the song came to an end and started to make her way to the happy couple.

"Cheers!" she yelled when she got close. Instantly both Kyle and Jessi turned to her. Kyle's smile faltered somewhat but Jessi's turned immediately into a scowl. "I haven't seen you two in so long – I've been busy too – and wanted to give a prom present by refilling your drinks! Here you go, and here, let me take those from you."

Jessi quickly said, "You shouldn't have."

"Oh but I had to Jessi, you're my neighbors! I'll be doing the same for Lori and Josh when I spot them." She made a show of looking around. "They _are_ coming right?"

Kyle answered, "Lori's coming later at a more _fashionable time_ with Mark but Josh won't be coming. Instead he left for Connecticut."

Amanda brightened at the news. "_That's _why he was so happy at work yesterday! He wouldn't tell, not that I asked."

She made sure to pay equal attention to both of them. "Well," she said, looking to the left. "I should be getting back to my date."

Jessi rose to the bait, as she had expected. "Who are you with?"

Amanda smiled brightly as she stared hard at the young man in question. "College boy named Ben," she replied, mentally forcing herself to identify him. She might be lying, but had had a sneaky suspicion they could detect lies. If one controlled their bodies and minds sufficiently though, one could lie and even fool a lie detector. She pointed to the man.

It wasn't a complete lie. He was there because she'd invited him, but she had never told him who she was, only said that she wanted him badly, and intimated some pretty kinky stuff. Like pretty much any guy on the planet, he'd jumped at her lure. It also didn't hurt that he was a well known player. Even now girls were coming on to him and unless they said the phrase she'd written on his invitation, he was likely to say no for some time yet.

She turned back to Kyle and Jessi, "Have a great night you two!" she said.

Turning on her heel, she made a beeline to the punch bowl, as a rowdy song started playing. It was a particularly popular one. When she turned around she couldn't see either of them. She grimaced as she put the glasses down. She had to make sure they drank the punch she gave them, and time was running out to be sure.

She muttered, "Plan B," and went straight to Ben and welcomed him with her passphrase, "_Sex in dark public places can be fun_, wanna dance Ben?"

He brightened immediately and started leering at her immediately. How typical, she groaned inwardly. She certainly didn't believe in the phrase but if she achieved her goal, everything would be worth it. She pulled him along until she spotted them, drinks in hand. She stopped suddenly, grabbed his arm, and _accidentally_ tripped Ben. She helped him along by making sure he'd hit his head just hard enough to quite possibly lose consciousness, and likely suffer a concussion. It wasn't pretty sure knew – and she felt a little bit bad for it – but considering what this guy was reportedly known for doing to girls, maybe he deserved it.

She screamed and made a good show of it. "Help!" Like clockwork, Kyle was beside her in moments while almost everyone else was scattering. Jessi stood well back, her smile long gone. In her hands she had a dangerous looking dart which she had first casually plunged deep into Ben's bicep as she tripped him then removed before he had even hit the ground. "He's been shot?" She released the dart, blanked her mind and rolled her eyes into her head before collapsing.

Predictably Kyle caught her well before she hit the ground but she stayed very limp and calmed her heartbeat as she had been personally taught by her sensei. This was not really the purpose of the lesson of course, but it would come in handy tonight.

Kyle picked her up and carried her to safety.

"She's unconscious," she heard him say. She slowed her heartbeat even further.

"Really?" she heard Jessi over the screams and the loud music.

"Jessi, can you check on Lori, make sure she's okay? They might have targeted her too." She was now so relaxed she couldn't have reacted even at such a curious comment. The words merely flowed into her head to be remembered once she revived.

"Sure," said Jessi, and after a few moments the sound of an empty glass was nearly slammed against something, probably a bench or table.

"Amanda," said Kyle. "Amanda," he said again.

She was as limp as could be and felt him lower her to the hard gymnasium floor. Any moment now he would kiss her awake and he would be hers.

Strangely she felt his hands in her hair and a strange tingling sensation spread throughout her body. Her heart rate increased, her lungs pulled in air without the aid of CPR. She tried to fight it, remain barely conscious until he was forced to put his lips to hers, but even her abdominal and leg muscles started making jerky movements.

As her consciousness returned completely under his hands' magic – whatever it was – she decided on plan C.

She opened her eyes, sat upright, said, "Oh Kyle, thank you so much," and kissed him full on the lips.

He was taken aback but quickly started kissing her back. He couldn't resist.

Amanda saw Jessi approach and stop, Lori at her arm. Both girls glowered daggers at her.

"I'm so sorry," she said, and got up and started running away, intentionally breaking one of her heels in the process.

The last thing she heard was Kyle blubbering on about not being able to control himself.

_ Of course not_, she thought with a satisfied smirk. He was hunted, and she'd just put herself into his head, where she belonged.

***

That night as she practiced her forms in the dark, she wondered how long it would be before she could take her Kyle again. The kiss that evening had been much too short, but she had patience.

_How does it feel Jessi, to be on the receiving end for once_, she thought darkly.

She would seduce him all over again, however long it took.

Because her mother was gone again on a night shift, she didn't halt the laugh that bubbled in her throat. She might have thought it bubbled in her gut, but her six-pack was certainly _not_ a gut.

***

Whereas there was pain and anger in the Trager household that night, there was only devilish bliss at the neighbor's.

THE END


	6. Advice

**Advice, an Amanda's Shorts ficlet**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyle XY**

Amanda was so conflicted she didn't know what to do.

On the one hand, she was terribly angry and hurt. On the other, she still wanted him.

Kyle. That bastard.

Okay, maybe she should be calling Jessi out instead, blaming her manipulating, sexy, skanky ways, but then sometimes Amanda had the impression Jessi was as innocent as Kyle was.

She was just more of a take charge kind of person, always willing to take whatever steps necessary to get what she wanted.

What Amanda really wanted to know was why Jessi felt compelled to charge at Kyle, who until this morning had been Amanda's steady boyfriend.

She so hated that girl! She could think of at least six distasteful monikers she wanted to scream out to the world about Jessi, but she withheld the urge.

Besides, somehow she feared this girl. It was instinct, basic survival that told her to stay civil, even if she wanted to jump on her and pull her hair and claw her eyes out.

Amanda heaved a tremendous sigh. She couldn't cry, hadn't been able to really cry even though her heart was bursting at the seams.

The worst thing was that she knew in her heart Kyle loved her, really loved her.

Why the hell did he live in some sort of secret world? How did he always know she was near? How could he be so outrageously smart and yet so dumb at the same time?

You didn't date a guy for a year and not notice the whispers among his family.

They were hiding something and it was really big.

Remembering with ire Jessi and Kyle's budding romance, she wondered if it was incest. Obviously these two were not actually related but they lived in the same house and were always kissing. She'd even overheard them talking about the sparks between them, how the very air was electric.

_That's how she felt every single time she kissed Kyle!_ How could he feel the same with her? _La chienne, _she thought in French. Amanda had a few French speaking second cousins in Vancouver, in Canada.

She never spoke French of course, because she dreaded how her accent mangled it, but she knew it pretty well.

Amanda sighed once more, hidden in the furthest corner of the Rack, nursing her favorite drink, the strawberry kiwi smoothie.

She'd already gone through half of it and had felt absolutely nothing. If she was prone to swearing, absolutely would have sounded very different.

Amanda felt like a festering sore, one that had yet to be opened by scalpel.

She only dreaded how it would explode if she allowed it.

Amanda was so absorbed in her thoughts; she jumped when someone cleared their throat directly behind her.

Turning quickly, she saw a person she didn't really care to talk to right now: Hillary.

Just before she asked to be left alone, she wondered, _she is really good at being nasty_. "Sit down," she said, grabbing a chair.

"I heard your somber sighs from outside, sweetie, what's wrong?" Hillary asked before she even sat down. She had the decency to whisper though. No one else knew that she'd officially broken up with Kyle yet, well, other than Kyle and Jessi who were probably wantonly making out in his tub, or on her bed.

"I caught them kissing in his room." She couldn't say it any more directly.

To her credit, only Hillary's eyes opened as large as saucers. She knew exactly who Amanda was talking about.

Everyone had known Jessi and Kyle were closer than was appropriate, even for adopted brothers and sisters but she had trusted him.

"The bitch!" Hillary whispered with clearly numerous exclamation points.

Amanda couldn't agree more.

In an extremely rare moment, Hillary repeated herself.

Amanda thought, _yeah I've been thinking that all morning_.

Hillary sat in front of her, muttering the occasional obscenity, for almost a minute. Eventually she looked into Amanda's eyes, touched her hand, and said, "I'm so sorry muffin."

Amanda could barely stand Hillary's nicknames on good days. Today, she wanted to slap her.

Hillary suddenly started whispering madly. "You gotta get back at him, make him feel jealous and hurt, just like you are now, sweet pea."

Another sweet pea or muffin or pineapple and Amanda was going to slap her upside the head. Outwardly she merely grunted acknowledgement. She noticed Hillary didn't recommend bitch slapping Jessi.

Did everyone realize that girl was different? It wasn't just her irrational fear of the skank who took her man?

"You have to go out with the hottest guy you can find and make out in front of Kyle with him!" She giggled crazily, as always. "And if you can find a guy Kyle hates and make out with _him_ he'll really feel it bad!"

"How will that get him to dump her?" she asked in a moment of clairvoyance.

"It won't cupcake, you need to drop him like the a—"

Hillary stopped talking when she got her own bitch slap from Amanda.

Hillary's mouth opened and closed, suddenly unable to speak. She swallowed after a few moments, recovering her voice. "What the hell bitch!" They both stood at the table. The few patrons in the place stared curiously at the two blondes.

Amanda smiled grimly. "That's better."

**Author's Note: Did anyone else wonder why Amanda started dating Nate? The above is my explanation for it. Enjoy!**


	7. Ivory

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyle XY**

**Ivory, an Amanda's Shorts ficlet**

Amanda was completely absorbed in the moment. She might have been on an illustrious stage in front of the most majestic grand piano she had ever had the pleasure to play, bathed in myriad lights but in oppressive silence, or she could have been playing in her little condo on the twelfth floor in a nice part of New York City. The music flowed from her heart and soul and was driven through her fingertips into the ivory keys. They were soft and they were responsive. Every note sounded throughout the massive auditorium with acoustic precision borne from an architect with a passion for music. Some of the world's best had played in this very venue but this no longer mattered to her.

The music spoke to her, and it was only by grace that she wasn't crying on the keys as she played.

Even before she finished the last few notes of her modern classical piece, the crowd erupted with thunderous applause. She smiled broadly for the crowd, which was little more than shadowy figures thanks to the trio of bright spotlights shining down on her. She thanked them and bowed and even blew a single kiss to them as the applause continued.

*******

Amanda was driven home by Jack, the hall's proprietor's, personal limousine. It was one of the perks of being a rising star on the grand piano. New York City, despite its image as being brutal in some quarters, was a city of wonder when it came to the arts. Her blood was still abuzz with the memory of the applause and of the subsequent two encores. The people had truly enjoyed themselves, and because she always enjoyed herself when she played, it had been bliss for everyone.

The pay check was only a secondary consideration, though it certainly helped to pay the crazy rent, the gym membership, and the catered meals. This particular pay check was enough to live her lifestyle for a couple months even. In stark contrast to the glow she felt in her heart, her smile evaporated as she thought of her dear departed mother. She had pushed Amanda to become the celebrated pianist she now was. Had she actually done so when she was a love-struck kitten back in Seattle, she might have had the money to pay for the life-saving operation.

Tears welled up in her eyes but she fought them back with practiced effort. She didn't regret having disobeyed her mother all those years ago, despite the consequences of her death. The operation only had a 76% success rate after all and would have only given her another five, maybe fifteen years. Years she would have loved to have with her mother, not that she hadn't enjoyed them without her.

She thanked the driver who opened the door for her and thanked the doorman who smiled at her sincerely. He had five kids. "Thanks Walter."

"Have a good night Miss Bloom," said Walter. "I bet it was wonderful!"

She smiled broadly, knowing he meant it. "It was. Have a good night." The next time she had free tickets to hand out to a performance she would love to hand them out to him and his family. Scratch that, even without free tickets, she'd buy some for him and his family. He was so kind and hard working, he deserved it.

Amanda walked to the elevator in her simple black gown with her matching shawl draped across her bare shoulders. As the elevator closed around her, she sighed and almost gave in to the sadness in her heart. Thankfully she didn't have to wait very long before the elevator stopped; home was only on the twelfth floor. So far she had successfully kept the magazines and the newspapers unaware of her fight with depression. It was a fight she always won when she played the piano but in the middle of the night, she sometimes let it get to her. Sometimes.

She blinked a few times as she unlocked her door, quickly walking in, shutting the door, and bolting it shut. She sighed heavily, leaning back against the door. She felt the tears coming; they were early tonight. Well, it was late she admitted; maybe they were on time.

"If I'd known you were so sad I would have come sooner," said a man from her living room.

She felt oddly calm, which was against all her normal instincts. It didn't matter that the door had been locked. She lived alone and expected no one to be in her home. No exceptions! The last guest she'd had over had tried to assault her, and that was three – no, four – years ago. He hadn't counted on her martial arts but she wasn't pressing her luck. Men were scum anyway.

Amanda blinked away the tears that had threatened to spill over and walked carefully, slowly, toward the living room.

A tall man stood in her living room, with a dark tan, bright wild blue eyes, and a sharp angled chin. His hair was cut very short, with noticeable white speckling his scalp. He kept his hands to his sides in an unthreatening manner. Behind him she saw her bedroom door wide open and could smell the cool fall breeze coming from there.

"How did you get to the fire escape," she asked, knowing it was typically locked well over fifteen feet from the floor and her window was always locked and was special shatter proof glass besides. It wasn't supposed to be able to be opened from the outside. This was a good building with actors and important business people on the top floors so proper security measures were in place.

The man frowned causing his eyebrows to bunch together in an intensely sad look.

She instantly recognized him with that look. "Kyle?" His skin and hair had totally thrown her off. That and the fact she'd neither seen nor heard of him in many years.

He nodded, the frown straightening. "Amanda, why are you sad?"

_Where to begin_, she thought. "I'm not that sad." She flashed him a smile and took a few more steps closer.

"That was half-hearted at best," he said, the frown returning. "Amanda, I…" he trailed off. "I'm sorry."

Distant memories flooded her heart, a heart she had resigned to loneliness because her one true love had chosen another so long ago. There was no way in hell she'd believe now that he'd come back. This was a trick or something, or maybe he'd just make her feel happy again before he left her again to rot. Despite the conflicting memories of sheer happiness and near desolation, she just had to touch him, any little part of him, to make herself believe this was real and not some weird hallucination. She'd never been keen on drugs, but one never knew if something you were given wasn't spiked with one.

She gasped as she touched his hand. There were numerous calluses there; he was so real.

Kyle forced a smile of his own. "Your concert was mesmerizing." The people who'd been at her concert had paid hundreds of dollars and some thousands, all in the name of a little profit as well as a renowned charity. How he was dressed he should never have been allowed inside the auditorium. She opened her mouth to ask that very question when he suddenly faded from view, even though she continued to touch his hand. "I'm good at hiding," he said cryptically.

She quickly touched his sleeve and saw her hand pierce some sort of transparent veil in the process. It was so strange seeing her long fingers seemingly cut off at the second knuckle. She said with a little giggle, "That's creepy!" She was definitely dreaming, mustn't she be?

He reappeared, and so did her fingers. "You're the first person I've shown myself to in more than twelve years," he said.

She didn't understand, couldn't. Why would her sweet innocent Kyle have to hide so completely from the world? She stood, shaking her head but finding her eyes glued to his. "Why?" she asked breathlessly.

"Jessi joined an organization that considered themselves humanitarians. Their sole goal was to ensure their survival in a dying world." He paused to swallow. "She was lured by their promises of fame and power, her inclusion into their elite ranks. She was killed when she wilfully destroyed every trace of her own research."

"What? Why?" She had never enjoyed Jessi's company to be sure, but had never wished her death either. Her faith ran too deep for that.

"I can't risk telling you the details, in case there is someone out there who still desires that information. What I can tell you is that it was a terrible discovery, one that if misused, as it surely would, would have spelled the end of the world to all but a select few. There was a beneficial application too but the people she worked for – not with – couldn't see it. In any case, I saw her die at the hands of eight people with automatic machine guns."

"That's horrible..." There was nothing else one could say to such a fantastic tale. She believed it though, because it was Kyle doing the telling.

He closed his eyes and took a long shuddering breath. "I couldn't save her then but I could have saved her now."

His eyes seemed to pierce through hers and she felt him measuring her, testing her resolve perhaps. She had no clue what he wanted from her. "How?"

His lips stretched into a grim, nearly lipless smile. "Invisibility is not the only thing I can do Amanda. I know I never told you my secrets, but I would like to rekindle our relationship, our past together." She had an inkling he'd thought something to himself just then, a promise perhaps.

"Now? After all these years?" She was incredulous. With the blanket of sadness and loneliness that had been trying in vain to crush her spirit for so many years, could she reopen the gates to her heart, allow him the opportunity to hurt her again? He took her hands in his, rough, strong hands, hands that had lived a very hard life. In contrast, hers were delicate, refined, even though she had experienced plenty of hardship too.

"May I?" he asked as he drew closer. He made his intent absolutely clear, without a single gesture and only those two words.

When their lips touched, her eyes involuntarily closed and she felt weightless, the blanket of pain lifted and a bright sun bathed her aching heart to health. For many years she had only felt happy when she played or practiced, and therefore she practiced and played a lot, hence the expensive lifestyle. Tonight, with a single kiss she felt the same – no, even better – bliss and happiness. Only once she opened her mouth did his tongue lightly touch hers, reacquainting itself with hers in a seductive dance inside their mouths.

Amanda was no longer the innocent girl from his youth, but neither did he seem to be completely innocent either.

Still, living in isolation for twelve years must have taken some toll on him.

After a much too brief kiss, one which had been better than her best dream or memory, he halted and gazed once more in her eyes. "Do you feel better now?"

She couldn't have suppressed the smile that came to her lips even if she had wanted to. She was his, all over again, despite every barrier, every wall she had built to protect her heart. "I would feel better if you continued to kiss me."

And so they did, long into the night.

***

When she woke in the morning, the bed empty beside her, she didn't break down in sobs as she might have even the day before. Instead, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, feeling younger this day that any day in recent memory. The window was closed again and the light blue curtain covered it in its entirety, and yet allowed the sun to bathe her in its rays.

She sat bolt upright when she smelled food coming from her bedroom door. Maria never came this early to cook her breakfast...

And then she remembered and quickly got up and only put on a slinky night shirt from the bedpost as she raced to the kitchen.

She saw poached eggs cooking in one pan, a small tower of toast and pancakes slathered with butter and an actual bucket of blueberries.

Amanda looked all around, and said, "Kyle?"

He slowly reappeared, holding a spatula in his right hand and a fork in the other. "Sorry, habit." He smiled sheepishly at her.

The question had never been asked of her. Kyle was much too much of a gentleman. In fact, she didn't even know if he'd slept in her apartment last night but she'd had the best sleep in her life probably. "Kyle, I'd love to have you stay with me," she said in a whisper. She might have been his second choice, but he was her true love; no denial was strong enough to combat that fundamental truth.

"Date, marry, have kids, all that good stuff," he replied.

She was a little old to have kids in her mind and she looked at her hands and at her waist. She was always told by strangers that she was very beautiful even at thirty-six but she wondered, not for the first time, whether she could bring children into the world and do them justice, raise them right. _What if I'm a terrible neglectful mother_, she thought.

"You'll be strict surely, but terrible and neglectful? Never." He turned back to the pans, smiling.

Her jaw dropped. Maybe she shouldn't have been surprised, and yet she most definitely was. "Did you just–"

She heard him chuckle with her ears but inside her head she heard an altogether different voice. It was younger, happy. It was the voice she had fallen in love with at the age of sixteen. "Yeah, I did."

THE END


	8. Cold Shoulder, Short Shorts

_**Cold Shoulders, Hot Shorts**_**, an Amanda's Shorts Ficlet**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyle XY**

**Author's Note: This fic is the first in this collection that will focus on Amanda without her in much of the fic. Trust me, I'm a Kylanda fan but even Kessi fans should enjoy this fic, especially one in particular. Alexander Ripley, I'm looking at you! Enjoy!**

Amanda answered the phone with trepidation in her voice. "Hello?" She knew full well who was calling.

"Hi Amanda, how are you," Kyle said.

"Hi Kyle. I'm so sorry you got me just as I was leaving…" she intentionally trailed off.

"Where are you going? Could I join you?"

She cringed as he asked the questions she knew he would. He'd asked them all week. "Sorry Kyle, I have to go right now. Love you," she said and hung up.

With her bag in hand, she went downstairs as quickly as she could and went to her new old car, a junker really, and pulled out of the driveway and started driving. Once more, she saw Kyle standing at the end of his family's driveway looking confused.

She felt a little bad giving him the cold shoulder but she was much too shy to tell him where she now worked.

Or how she _worked_.

In spite of her anxiety a broad grin appeared on her face.

***

Kyle watched Amanda drive off for the tenth consecutive time, worried like he'd never been in his life. Somehow even Latnok couldn't make him feel so insignificant. He was in a total funk as Josh called it, and nearly the entire family treated him very gingerly, as though he would break apart like Humpty Dumpty. The nursery rhyme did nothing to lighten his mood.

His heart was bursting at the seams – he wanted nothing but to go to his room and cry.

Nicole came out the front door and watched him, concern etched clearly on her face. One glance at her was all he needed to start running. He needed to get away, anywhere, expend some of his frustration.

Foss and Jessi were out on a special training trip in the Canadian Rockies he'd opted out of three weeks ago so he could be with Amanda, to solidify his relationship with her, not that Jessi had been thrilled by his decision. She had taken it a lot better than he had feared though.

Having exhausted both Lori's and Josh's advice as well as his parents', he ran to the only person he could think of. Even as he ran, tears brimming in his eyes, he wondered if he even should visit her. It's not like he normally valued her opinion. At one time he practically had needed to avoid her because she'd been almost forcing herself on him. He nearly shuddered as he remembered lying down across her lap with her hands playing in his hair.

He rang the doorbell and waited for no more than 3.2 seconds before the door opened.

Hillary nearly ogled when she saw him. For once in her life she was speechless. He knew that wouldn't take long to change.

"Hillary, I need your opinion," he said.

"Come inside munchkin," she said, her tongue loosening by the second. She surely noticed his fragile condition. "Dr. Hills is in session."

He walked inside the large home and found it absolutely luxurious. Thoughts swirled through his mind, many conflicting directly. He wanted to both keep running and to stay and listen to what she said about his problem.

She pushed him down to a large squishy sofa and sat in a matching reclining chair across from him. He was thankful she didn't decide to sit beside him. He was surprised by the sincerity in her voice, "So what's the matter?"

He was also surprised she had not added some sort of dessert or fruit to the end of her sentence like she normally did. "Lori says –"

"Forget Lori," she interrupted with a hand. "Tell me how _you're _feeling in _your_ words."

That was the problem! He'd never experienced anything like this before. Obviously he couldn't tell her he was still practically a newborn in a man's body. He had a highly developed brain, fantastic abilities thanks to that brain, and yet, because he'd never been at the receiving end of such disinterest, he didn't know what to do. He uttered the first words that came to mind. They weren't his own because he'd only read 14,208 articles on relationship troubles. "I've been trying to reconnect with Amanda these past three weeks and it was going great until almost two weeks ago." Tears brimmed at his eyes and he tried fiercely to fight them back. "She's not _interested_ in me anymore!"

Hillary went in an entirely unexpected direction. "You're not looking to sleep with me to feel better right? 'Cause I'd say no."

He vigorously shook his head, even though her answer had surprised him. For years he'd thought she'd go for him at the first available opportunity. It was the reason he'd waited this long to seek her counsel.

"Other than her interest in you, how has Amanda changed in the last few weeks?"

He shrugged. People, even Amanda, seemed to fluctuate in mood every few weeks. He still hadn't fully figured out why people didn't stay constant. He could. "She's always busy. I call her and she says she's heading out and leaves in her car and just before she hangs up she says '_love you_.'"

Hillary's eyes open wide. "Does she say, '_I love you'_ or just '_love you_?'"

Kyle knew well where she was going now. Lori had been fixated on that small detail for days. "The second."

Any trace of a smile vanished from her face. She brought her right hand to her chin as she looked him in the eye. "Now, say it how Amanda says it, exactly."

Without any thought, Kyle repeated the entire conversation, word for word, and with both his and Amanda's voice, perfectly.

When he finished, Hillary's eyes were round as saucers and her jaw hung limply.

"I'm studying to be a celebrity impersonator," Kyle said with what he wished to be a hopeful smile.

"Amanda's a celebrity?"

"I can do you if you want," Kyle offered with false desire. There was no way he wanted to explain to Hillary of all people about his past and his origin. Tabloids would track him down in minutes if he did.

"No thanks, I'll take your word for it." She sighed and gave him a look of utter pity. Lori and Nicole had both looked at him that same way. "You're so screwed."

"So she might be dumping me?" he asked, tears again resurfacing.

She shook her head, "It's not a matter of if or might. She is, or should I say will? It's only a matter of time."

"But why? I've done nothing to anger her lately!" He was desperate to understand the reason for the pain he felt throughout his whole body. He barely thought straight anymore.

"Maybe you've done nothing to make her happy either. Girls need to feel loved Kyle. Every moment can be a special moment to a girl."

***

"Again!" Amanda exclaimed, out of breath but exuberant beyond her wildest dreams. "Let's do it again!" She was so tired and yet she didn't want to stop.

Carlos smiled at her sweetly and said not a word. He brushed away the sweat on his brow, not even caring about his hair, before he started moving again. The rhythms were hypnotic and called to her soul.

Amanda's world was awhirl.

***

When Amanda got home at nearly eleven that night, Kyle's eyes opened of their own accord. He might have fallen asleep in his tub but he had done so fully dressed. He jumped out of his bedroom window and jumped in front of her as she closed the car door. She yelled in fright from his sudden appearance.

He didn't feel bad at all, which might have been odd, if only he hadn't been feeling like crap all week. Without a smile on his face, he looked her in the eye and said, "Hello Amanda."

He sensed her cringe and worry. At his proximity he sometimes wondered if he might eventually be able to read her mind. Only his strong sense of justice and privacy kept him from trying. "Hi Kyle, sorry I'm so late but I'm really exhausted."

She told the truth, and could sense her fatigue. He was suddenly concerned for her. "Can I help you at all?"

She put her hand to his chest and gave him a little smile. "Oh Kyle, you're so sweet. No thanks though, I just need to sleep."

He suddenly detected a strong salty smell from the bag she held in her hand, but she smelled fresh.

A cold shiver spread down his entire body as he thought the unthinkable. Wherever she worked now, she took a shower afterward but her uniform was absolutely disgusting with sweat.

The question came out of him before he could hold it back. He'd asked before and had received a strong reaction from her already and had been able to hold his tongue until now. "Where _are_ you working now?" She'd resigned from the Rack two months ago.

Predictably her expression hardened and she held her bag close to her chest. "Not important Kyle. It doesn't pay any more than the Rack did, but I enjoy it a _lot more_. Good night."

She walked around him and took the first of three steps up to her front door when he stopped her with an arm. "Are you dumping me?"

He concentrated on her with his full will. He needed to be sure. He sensed a large number of emotions flow through her like a kaleidoscope did with light. He was bewildered by the sensations of anger, disbelief, and love.

"What are you talking about? Who gave you that idea?" She turned to him with fire in her eyes.

Not wanting to compromise her relationships with anyone else, he said the only thing he could, "I did."

"I love you Kyle!" She took a step back, toward the door. "I'm really tired though and have to go back to work at six tomorrow morning."

"All you do is work, Amanda! When you are home you're too tired to be with me. I miss you terribly," he muttered the last words.

"I miss you too," she said, and cracked a big yawn.

The fact she lied about that didn't instill much confidence in him. "Go to sleep then."

"Thanks," she said and she turned around and opened the door.

"Amanda," he called from the bottom of the steps. "Good night kiss?"

"Sure." She released the door and moved toward him. He puckered his lips and he saw her smile slightly. He was so conflicted when he sensed she did indeed love him, but she was clearly frustrated by his behavior, or perhaps it was his insecurity? He had briefly considered draining her energy further to make her sleep well past her six o'clock deadline but as her lips touched his, even though it was for little more than a second, he found he couldn't harm her in any way. He loved her too much.

"Good night," he said.

"You too, love you," she said.

When the heavy wooden door closed behind her, he said, to no one in particular, "_I_ love you, too."

***

The previous day, when she'd left just after dinner to go to work, he had listened to her car's engine as she had driven, for as long as he could. He had a good idea of what route she had taken, and was up at five in the morning, waiting on the sidewalk, walking up and down the street, waiting for Amanda to pass by.

He wore a jacket he normally reserved for his training with Foss. It wasn't very nice looking, and Amanda would never have seen him in it. He stretched his hearing and heard her car getting started. She'd be coming in about thirty-four seconds. He stretched his legs and double-checked his laces.

He'd never tried to keep up with a car before.

He slowly started jogging in the same direction she travelled. He increased the pace gradually but kept his face covered by a partial mask and he avoided glancing toward her.

Once she passed him, he started sprinting.

Amanda reached the stop sign and never made her full stop or her signal before turning right. He cut through the grass and jumped over a hedge, following her as best he could. She was speeding too. He wondered if she had recognized him but shook the thought away, running even faster.

The next stop sign she was forced to stop due to traffic and she turned left. He cut through a house's yard, jumped over a low fence surprised a runt-like dog and jumped over it before he catapulted into the yard behind them. By the time he landed onto the sidewalk she was already past him and going faster than he could run.

He stopped and concentrated his hearing and followed Amanda's noisy car. Kyle was shocked to hear the engine turn off so soon. With the distance and location firmly in mind, Kyle started walking.

***

Fifteen and a half minutes later Kyle peered through a painted window on the third floor of an unmarked building. Amanda's racing heartbeat intrigued and worried him. Despite his innocence, he knew well the kinds of activities a male and female could engage in that could make their entire bodies sweat and throb and pulse with heat. He was innocent by choice; Kyle didn't want to experience those things too soon because he didn't want the experience to change him.

He could hear Amanda's voice clear as day, and tried hard to ignore the man with her. His heart thundered in Kyle's ears like drums. "Again Carlos!" she said followed by a nasty, breathless giggle. "Do it again!"

Kyle felt he could have melted the painted glass window with his eyes; he was so angry he could actually see Amanda and this Carlos through the glass as though it was perfectly clear. When Carlos solidly thumped the floor with his foot and grunted as he lifted Amanda off the ground and over his head, twirling all the while, Kyle's knuckles turned white with barely suppressed rage until his eyes focused on a single detail that had until now eluded him.

Amanda was wearing an extremely sheer outfit, red, with the smallest pair of dark red shorts he had ever seen. The shorts gave the term short shorts an interesting twist, only because they were on her.

Doing a little quick math in his head had always been easy, but now a simple fact came to him completely unbidden. Kyle could see 95.7% of Amanda's skin, and most of what was still covered was covered not by clothes but by her long blond hair or by her matching shoes. Although she was _covered_, he could quite easily picture what was hidden and it made his blood boil. Transfixed, he watched them in silence for hours.

***

Why Amanda had felt the need to keep this a secret from him was a complete mystery. As he slowly walked home, he worked the kinks out of his fingers from having been perched on a wall for six and a half hours. He was famished and his stomach growled at him loudly. Without fully realizing it, Kyle knew he had strained himself by listening through the wall and glass and watching through specially filtered vision, not to mention staying perched on a wall for hours with only your hands and feet to keep you stable and more importantly, up.

It was a good thing he had found a fairly secluded space to do his spying because the unmarked building was in a busy area.

Kyle carried his jacket under his arm as he heard Amanda's car approaching. He didn't turn and he didn't wave. Instead, a smile crept onto his lips as a plan formed in his mind. He'd have to practice sure, but already knew the entire thing just from having watched them. He wasn't going to pester Amanda tonight; she needed her rest. He also wasn't going to wallow in self pity anymore either.

It was clear to him that his secrets had made Amanda assume he'd never want to even try such an activity. She was wrong. If something made her _that_ happy, he'd be willing to do it till she collapsed from exhaustion or until the pleasure receptors in her brain got so overloaded that she went into shock.

Well, maybe not that far, but he knew now how to please her for all time. She never even slowed as she passed him on her way home.

He didn't have much time to do everything he needed of course, but then time was generally on his side, especially when he could consult his memory. Even though the show started at six in the morning tomorrow, he figured he had about a week in memory time if he worked it right _and_ he'd get the sleep necessary to be at his best.

The only problem was to get a ticket to get into the sold out show. And that, when one was willing to hack into a few computers, was an easy thing indeed.

***

Amanda woke invigorated at four thirty the next morning. Despite her nerves going in overdrive, she had a full breakfast with toast, eggs, ham, and a large glass of orange juice. As she gobbled her food, her foot tapped to rhythms it knew by heart. Together, her heart sang.

She was only a little perplexed that Kyle had not returned any of her messages, calls, or texts from the night before. Not that she had tried too often, but she had saved her ticket for him. Since he'd been acting so insecure of late, she decided instead to simply scrap it. Her mother would never understand, especially her costume.

Amanda left early for the studio, because practice was over. This was the real thing. She kept her bag beside her on the front seat as she blasted the music on her terrible car stereo. To her, it still sounded great, so she hummed along while imagining the gyrations, twists, and turns. The leaps were her favorite.

***

When Kyle felt the car stop, he waited for Amanda's heartbeat to fade. It might have been quite early in the morning but the parking lot she'd gone to was full of activity.

Knowing it was futile coming out of a trunk without being noticed he was glad he had thought to unlock the back seat before getting in. He was also happy the back seat even opened. A lot of older cars did not have that feature.

He emerged from Amanda's car, properly dressed and with ticket in hand.

Of course, he was quite early to be a spectator, but there were already a number of spectators waiting in line. Thirty-six in fact, and most were women. Seeing he had another two hours before being admitted, he pretended to shiver beside them and made small talk.

Time uncharacteristically flew by as he didn't really pay too much attention to the frivolous conversation. He was hit on by nine of them. One had practically slathered herself all over him before he'd pushed her away.

Tired of all the female attention, he finally announced, "I'm here to support my girlfriend."

Despite all the questions, he never told them her name because he didn't want her chances to be negatively affected by his presence. Though, truthfully, Amanda had looked positively ecstatic in Carlos's masterful hands. He was good, Kyle begrudgingly had to admit.

***

"Where is he?" Amanda muttered aloud for the tenth time. She'd asked herself inside her head many more times, so many she couldn't even guess. The show's producers wanted all dancers ready backstage already, but Carlos was nowhere to be found. She paced back and forth, angry and sad and emotional. Tears threatened her perfect makeup.

Suddenly the door to her tiny room opened and a bright smile came to her lips as she recognized Carlo's dance outfit from the corner of her eye.

"Carlos is unable to make it – he sends his apologies," Carlos said.

She blinked her eyes forcefully, unable to understand how _he _was there. Kyle almost looked like Carlos, down to his hair; he was only a little too tall and broad shouldered and his eyes were his customary bright blue. Her mind was playing tricks with her. She must still be sleeping or something.

Kyle smiled in a way that almost made her shiver. "I'll be your Carlos today Amanda." He gently took her hand and pulled her from the room. "The show's about to start." He put his fingers into his eyes and after a couple blinks he turned to her and he had the same eye color as Carlos.

"Kyle?" she muttered under her breath.

"Carlos is my name. You're nervous sweetheart," Kyle said in Carlos's voice. He didn't look back at her though.

"You don't look like Carlos, Kyle," she whispered urgently. "Your hands for one are too big and…" she trailed off, caressing his hand.

He stopped with a thump of his foot on the floor. With a bright smile he spun her deftly and left her breathless. "You were saying?"

She stared at Carlos or at Kyle, she was no longer sure who she was with or whether this was even real anymore.

They turned toward the sound of racing footsteps. Upon seeing them, a tall woman shouted, "Come on, you're late Carlos! Where _have_ you been? Jocelyn's been breathing fire all morning wondering where you were."

"I'm here now; tell Jocelyn I'm here and that I apologize. My car died a gruesome death this morning. I took the first cab I found and it ran out of gas. I won't bore you with the rest." Amanda looked at him quizzically.

Minutes later, Amanda was on the stage alongside Carlos and completely forgot who he was. He moved her so well and with the same practiced hands that her heart sang. Carlos's gaze was fierce, intense and his smile was bright and perfect. He was in his element and it only made her work harder.

***

"I know who you are, sir, but really there's nothing to be concerned about," said the young stranger.

"I have to get to the studio; the producer knows me personally. There will be questions," pleaded Carlos.

The man named Gerald Gunter – if that was his real name – seemed completely unruffled by his threats and his begging. He simply pushed a button on the dashboard and a monitor descended from the ceiling of the limousine he was trapped in. He gasped when he saw a grainy video feed of the live event, the show he was participating in. The sound was like a tin can reverberating in a large steel bucket but at least he knew the image was real as a result.

The camera panned over the two dozen dancers and the announcer made the introductions. His jaw dropped the furthest it had ever done when he watched himself on the monitor.

Gerald Gunter smugly replied, "You won't be missed. You will be if you don't cooperate." After a brief pause, Gerald added, "You only need to wait until the show is done."

"Who are you? What are you?"

Gerald turned away and did not answer, however many times he asked.

***

Amanda and Carlos danced their three numbers one after the other. The first, the rumba, Carlos heated her body, and melted her for the entire audience to see. The spectators could taste the sexual tension.

The second number, the paso doble, he drove her and wore her like a cape in countless lifts and rapid twists and twirls. The swirling lights almost made her gasp in delight. Never had Carlos moved so fast; it was beyond exhilarating!

The last number, a steamy cha cha, required her to move in perfect synch with him to the music. She swayed and moved her hips and kicked and twirled to her heart's delight. The audience cheered and whistled as their performance came to a close. Her calf rested on his shoulder for a single beat until he grabbed her and threw her spinning into the air. It took her breath away as this was the first thing not in their routine. He caught her effortlessly before he knelt as they'd planned and she slid to the ground beside him into a split, with him cradling her shoulders with his hands and she touching his chest.

The applause was deafening and her smile couldn't have been more genuine or more grand without splitting her head in half.

***

Carlos was completely beside himself. His double was better than him, and he didn't think the beautiful Amanda Bloom even realized it wasn't him. The moves were perfect, executed with a mastery that could come only with years of practice – or nefarious alien technology. "There's only one couple left, sir," Carlos said, "I will do whatever you need." It was useless to fight.

Gerald turned to him with a grimace. Maybe this was the natural way the aliens demonstrated pleasure. In any case, there was no way he would go against them. If they could have one of their own master the dance moves he'd designed and perfected over weeks, only to be improved further with a superior performance during the national televised event, he didn't want to imagine what they could do to him.

The judges' compliments of "Terrific" and "Magnanimous" and "Carlos, you saved your amateur career's best performance for tonight's show! Bravo!" filtered through his ears and brought tears to his eyes. Maybe they weren't aliens but angels. He knew he'd never dance quite as well as the fake him had but he would now be a star.

Gerald replied, "Come with me. We're going to your room."

***

Amanda walked on clouds. She clutched Carlos's arm as the first and most important part of the show was over for them. If they won – and she certainly thought they had a really good chance – she and her mother would no longer have any debts. He led her into their change room. The judging would take until noon it was said. Until eleven they had free time.

"Amanda," Carlos said, interrupting her dreams. Then Kyle said, "You do remember who you danced with?"

The arm in her grasp changed, transformed into a taller man's arm and his hand was much larger and the skin was much lighter too. She looked into the deep blue eyes she knew so well. "Kyle?"

He put his finger to her lips as he fully regained his normal body shape. He exhaled noisily.

"I don't understand Kyle." She shook her head, trying to clear the stars in her eyes. She wasn't even interested in broaching the topic of him seemingly able to transform into another person, like a giant robot or something. "At our prom two years ago you barely even danced with me. I never thought –"

"You never thought I'd want to dance with you but that was because I was torn between two impossible choices then." He took off his shirt and put on a simple black one and didn't turn around as he changed his pants.

Her eyes were riveted to him. The idea of the transformation came back to her at that moment. "Kyle?" she asked.

He came to her and swiftly twirled her around once, turning the frown that had started on her face to change to a bright smile. "Carlos is here," he said, and kissed her.

"I don't want Carlos," she said. "I've only ever wanted you."

The door to the room opened suddenly, revealing Carlos. The door closed softly behind him.

"I know now, but will you forgive me if I had doubts?"

"Hi Carlos, yes I do," she said to both parties. She was still reeling that Kyle could dance like that, and do that _other thing._ But that was for another day. She started pushing her boyfriend out of the change room. "Now my dance partner and I are the only people who are supposed to be here; thanks for the kiss and the encouragement, now shoo." All the while she couldn't suppress the smile on her face that had appeared from being so obviously fake and exaggerated.

Carlos stepped forward. "Sir, you dance very well."

Kyle smiled and shook his hand. "I learned it all from you. You have yourself to thank."

Kyle paused and glanced once more at Amanda in her really short shorts. He let his gaze wander for just a moment too long and she said with a big smile, "Go!" With that admonition, he was gone.

***

It had taken Declan a little convincing but in the end the man was a true friend. He had conferred with Foss via cell regarding certain contacts and he had pulled it all together almost as well as Tom would have, all on really short notice. Kyle had only had to interrupt him and Hillary doing the nasty. The image was burned in his head for all time.

Tom and Jessi returned from their trip at the news of living beside the winner of the National Couples X-Dance Competition. A new male star came out of nowhere, but was an apparent student of Carlos's as they were acquainted with each other according to media reports. The young man, whose name was Kyle Trager, just happened to be romantically involved with the winner, Amanda Bloom, not to mention being her neighbor, and would be her permanent dance partner as they announced their upcoming marriage in a few months.

The first dance experts at first commented on how similar Carlos and Kyle were stylistically. But soon enough, Kyle's style developed its own flavor, and soon was the style to be copied.

"He has natural talent," said one announcer.

"I have yet to find fault in his style or rhythm," said another.

"The beautiful Amanda Bloom is practically an extension of his arm," returned the first. "I begin to wonder if he could dance as well without her in his arms."

"That might actually be his only flaw," replied the second. "I don't think he could. Look how genuinely happy they are."

***

Amanda was in bed, completely bedridden from pneumonia. She didn't like being replaced like this but now that she knew about Kyle and Jessi's abilities – or as she liked to call them superpowers – the alternative would have been much worse, with the magazines and tabloids swarming all over her house. This way, they would remain at the top. She only wondered if Kyle knew that Jessi had taken her place.

***

"I simply cannot believe it!" the announcer said. "Amanda just threw Kyle into the air in their signature move! That is a first!" Thunderous applause and whistles were deafening in the background.

***

When Amanda saw Jessi throw Kyle into the air on the small grainy picture she had on her bed, she rolled her eyes, and almost laughed. She only kept it back because she was tired of coughing. He certainly knew now! She muttered to herself, "So I just threw my back out when I did that; I don't have pneumonia, just exhaustion." _Yeah, that'll work_, she thought with a smile.

THE END


	9. Kyle Once Loved Peppers But

**Kyle Used to Like Peppers But...,**_ an Amanda's Shorts ficlet, a small partially cracky fic_

**I do not own Kyle XY**

Amanda turned to Jessi who had just poked another nasty comment in her direction. She was fed up with the loony – although angry beyond belief she refused to use the common derogatory comment – girl and her vociferous ways. Jessi always had to have the last word and always needed to make her look like an insecure nincompoop when in reality she was a bright well adjusted girl.

It was easy to fathom the reason why they didn't get along. Kyle, their ex-boyfriend. At least there was that to poke fun back at her. "You know Jessi, just because Kyle broke up with you doesn't mean you have to be nasty."

Jessi smirked. "If you think that was nasty I'll gladly oblige and make it look like I was prim and proper in my discourse."

Amanda's blood boiled as what Jessi said got under her skin. The girl was relentless, even when she was trying to help her! She resisted the urge to slap her, mainly because she felt that Jessi was more like Kyle than people let on. With what she'd learned of Kyle and his abilities, like being able to casually walk off the roof and land on his feet, among many other things, she knew she didn't stand a chance against her in a fight.

Of course, Amanda Bloom had never been in a real fight her whole life and wasn't going to start for a sour mouthed insecure savant girl. She forced a grin and tried in vain to relax. "I came here to see _you_ Jessi."

Jessi's face took a turn toward a mix of incredulity and outright surprise. "Really?"

Amanda rolled her eyes. Jessi was as bright as Kyle but they were both idiots sometimes. "We can't allow Kyle to pick someone else just because he can't pick one of us. I propose we intimidate this new girlfriend of his and make her see the error of her ways…"

Jessi's eyes opened wide and the frown that had been on her face was replaced by a grin so evil that it made Amanda's heart skip a beat. "I know her name; give me five minutes and I'll find her address so we can pay her a _visit_." With those words she ran upstairs to her room, leaving Amanda at the front door.

Nodding to herself, Amanda casually walked into the Trager house. It's not like she hadn't done that at least a hundred times – and most of those times were directly into his room via his window. Her face flushed at the memory of the time she'd taken her shirt off in his presence. She missed those days and would do just about anything to ensure she got to do that again.

But first, the other girl had to go. Only Amanda or Jessi, no one else. For some unknown reason she felt like she was on equal footing against Jessi in terms of romantic interest. She didn't really understand why but it made her really vengeful, a trait she'd never really felt before. She revelled in it, tasted it, and played with it until it curdled her insides the same way a kiss from Kyle did.

"2425 Palamby Way," Jessi shouted as she ran down the stairs. "Come on!" she said, her eyes aflame with purpose. Amanda allowed herself a satisfied smile. She had always known Jessi was a hands-on kind of girl and it pleased her tremendously.

Two high jacked cars, three wild car chases, and a time when they seemed to be flying in the air for an inordinate amount of time later, Amanda and Jessi found themselves in front of their new nemesis, the beautiful Brittany Spears, who always made sure to mention she wasn't at all related to the infamous singer.

Upon seeing the two ladies at her front door, the beautiful girl waved her hand nonchalantly in front of her and prepared to slam the door, "My name is not spelled the same and I definitely don't sing. Goodbye!" The trio of ladies behind Amanda and Jessi wailed, "Aw," behind them and turned on their heels, feeling dejected.

Amanda even overheard the trio tell a gaggle of girls at the end of the long driveway, "It's not _her_, don't bother," and produced an ever larger following of disjointed and unhappy estrogen cloud, to which testosterone either flourished or outright died. The actual result was often unpredictable.

Jessi was undeterred and scowled at Amanda who stood iron-like at her shoulder, but not _at _Amanda. Amanda took the unspoken cue and knocked one more time at the door.

This Brittany Spears was either really dimwitted or totally infatuated with herself for she predictably opened the door with a smile. "I do hope you are not looking for –"

"We are not here for the singer, no," Jessi interrupted rudely and put her foot in the door, literally, sending a shower of woodchips everywhere, even into the girl's hair.

Amanda defiantly said, "We're here to talk to you about your boyfriend."

Brittany's face, which had previously been clouded with uncertainty at such a forceful display, suddenly became awfully dreamy. She sighed, heavily, and breathed the name and even squiggled her body in such a manner that would have surely driven a man insane. "Kyle!"

For Amanda or Jessi though, it only made them see red, the color of blood. Jessi brought a fist hard back and was ready to pummel the girl into oblivion when Amanda put a soft, delicate, and strangely strong hand on hers, with calming words, "Not yet Jessi, let's get a little confirmation first."

Jessi took a deep breath and kept her arm cocked in case she had the okay to put a hole in this Brittany's head. "But she squiggled!"

"Yeah, I know," Amanda said, gritting her teeth, teeth she'd sharpened that morning at the mere mention of the _other girl_. Kyle had practically sung her praises last night and it couldn't be allowed to last. "Haven't you ever squiggled at the thought of him?"

"Well, duh!" muttered Jessi.

"I admit the same," replied Amanda. With a deep breath she announced at the top of her voice, "We have confirmation then this is the very one and the same Brittany Spears who has stolen the heart of our man!"

"My man," fixed Jessi.

"Semantics," muttered Amanda.

"Oh really?" questioned Jessi, turning her menacing fist in her direction.

Amanda wasn't at all worried and she just calmly redirected Jessi toward the girl who'd begun to close the door, not that it would help at all. "With her in the picture, he isn't even ours."

Jessi nodded. "And since you think he's yours, and I know he's mine, then he's ours. I see your point." She took a step forward and prepared to launch her fist into the head of this invader when Amanda interrupted the process.

"No murder Jessi, I thought we agreed on that."

Jessi turned around and said with a sheepish look, a carnivorous sheep's look, "That squiggle really distracted me, thanks."

"Don't mention it." Amanda nodded for her to proceed.

"Okay _Brittany_," started Jessi, "I'd like to remove and reattach your head to your butt. Don't worry about dying though because I'll make sure to readjust your blood vessels so that you survive just fine."

"I'd only suggest you don't sit down, might hurt a bit," added Amanda.

"You are two crazy b—" started Brittany, fearful for her neck, or more specifically, her squiggly bottom and her neck.

"Uh uh," interrupted Amanda with a wagging finger, "No swearing."

Jessi smiled, showing all her teeth, "We'll look the other way," she started.

"And disappear," Amanda supplied.

"If you break Kyle's heart and send him packing for home."

"Today, the moment he gets home," Amanda finished.

***

When Kyle returned to the Trager home late one evening, he felt beyond dejected. His latest love, the fifth in a string of high energy flings that flittered inexplicably to hatred the very next day, he was welcomed by two unusually happy girls, Amanda and Jessi.

Normally he saw only one of them at a time, but today, he was happy to see the two of them. They weren't even at each other's throats, which was certainly refreshing.

"Hi Kyle, that girl dumped you, didn't she?" asked Jessi.

"_We _would never do that to you Kyle," added Amanda.

And so Kyle was back to the bliss and indecision that doomed his life to either solitude or two really crazy women. He wasn't so blind that he hadn't noticed Jessi's handiwork at the houses of each of his ex-girlfriends. And the fact Amanda was somehow manipulating Jessi into doing these crazy things he heard on the news – like the mysterious flying car occupied by two somewhat fuzzy but really hot women – he worried that she might, just might, be the worse of the two.

_Sugar or spice,_ he thought in vain. _More like jalapeño or habanero, _he finished.

FIN


	10. Happy Terror

**Happy Terror**, a companion piece to Devil in Sheep's Clothing, an Amanda's Shorts ficlet

**Author's Note: You don't need to read Devil in Sheep's Clothing to understand this piece, but it could provide some background information that is only discovered by the characters in that fic. Here are a few things to keep in mind: Jessi is with Declan but Jessi is very concerned for Amanda's sanity – she's already healed her mind once that afternoon – and Hillary has been charged by Latnok to keep everyone other than Kyle and Josh together until further notice, at any cost. The relevant chapters in Devil in Sheep's Clothing are Chapter 17 through 20 but they focus primarily on Kyle. This ficlet will focus only on Amanda and Jessi. Keep in mind also that Amanda knows all of Kyle's secrets and Kyle even has a connection, an uncontrolled feedback loop, with Amanda, though the characters don't learn of that until the very end. Jessi, to prevent herself from feeling lust or any other undesired feelings from Kyle's feedback loop with Amanda, has completely shut off her side of the connection at Foss's order. I think it was that scene with Foss and Jessi that made me think of the zombie story to begin with!**

**The last thing is that Kyle and Jessi are clones in this scenario, an important point I think.**

It wasn't every day that Amanda went to the movies, and certainly not two movies in a row at someone else's expense. She was very grateful for Hillary's generosity especially considering how she'd felt all of a few hours previously. She might not have cared for the first movie but was certainly interested in the second. But now finally, after a decadent meal and some surprising gentleness from Jessi, she felt really good. Aside from the occasional pang of sadness and worry – which still troubled her somewhat – she felt normal again. No longer was she this crazed she-beast who tried to pounce on Jessi and pummel and scratch her, to no effect. Of course, Jessi was like Kyle too, she realized. It was odd that Kyle had kept all of Jessi's secrets while divulging his completely only a few days ago. Amanda however wasn't the dumb blonde many thought she was only because she was pretty.

Amanda knew how to persevere at a task even when it was boring or tedious or seemed downright impossible. She had mastered most of Mozart's compositions now despite the many struggles. Beethoven, Tchaikovsky, Chopin, Strauss; she had her favourites from all of them and many more and now felt confident she could play any of their masterpieces with a bit of work. A shy person she might be, an innocent girl she certainly was, a layperson or dumb blonde? Never. Her skills with the piano were a testament to her dedication and perseverance. She saw patterns and could read them pretty well. Kyle had tried in vain to keep her in the dark until one day she had stood in a completely dark corner of her house and called for his help only with her voice. When he had appeared, located and reached her without a flashlight, while also missing the six obstacles she'd placed between the door and her on the ground, she had kissed and asked him, "You can see perfectly well in the dark and heard me call weakly for help. Care to tell me more?"

Of course he hadn't told her anything just then – it had taken her a week of cajoling and haranguing to get him to just confirm what she already suspected. He was simply a wonderful human being, and came with a few bells and whistles. He was that luxury condo with 18 foot ceilings and a view of the ocean.

Nope, Amanda Bloom, even though she was modest and occasionally self deprecating, wanted the bells and whistles. Even if the fancy bells and the piercing whistles were on a clone, a human clone. The mere thought of the word clone had, only two days ago, sent her massive shivers. Now, she was completely at ease. No matter the potential difficulties, he was Kyle, the best guy in the world.

She breathed a deep sigh as the movie began. She was thinking these good thoughts because she didn't normally fare well at horror movies and this movie was rumoured to be relentless in the scare department.

Everyone – Jessi, Lori, Hillary, and Declan – were quiet and staring straight ahead.

In typical horror movie fashion, a young couple were making out in a car in the woods to loud music. Thankfully the windows were fogged up so you didn't see any detail – until the first zombie dinosaur came up to the vehicle and tore the roof apart with a large claw and devoured the top half of the girl, fake blood splattering everywhere, bathing her boyfriend (hopefully he wasn't just a fling, thought Amanda) in red.

Then all you saw was the blithering idiot lying there screaming his head off with legs and a nice cross section of abdomen – with intestines strewn about for the camera – until he was eaten in the next few moments.

The loud crunching noises really grossed her out. Wouldn't a dinosaur, especially one that big, just gulp the nasty guy down and omit the chewing?

The movie's title flashed on screen to cheers from some of the more blood thirsty spectators among them – she realized that both Declan and Jessi clapped and whistled, _figures_, she thought – and Amanda already felt nauseous. She clamped her jaw shut and watched passively as the blood and gore sprayed everywhere during the entire movie. Even so, she jumped in her seat five separate times as zombie dinosaurs just came out of nowhere to gobble and crunch their unsuspecting meals to thunderous and grotesque sounds.

Oddly enough, Amanda noticed Hillary checking her cell at six different times and once she even left her seat only to return in very short order. Not that she would have cared about disruptions to this movie, but it was very curious that Hillary would be checking her e-mails and calls so often during it, especially since she seemed to be a big fan of the series. And yet, when a particularly shocking scene played on screen, Amanda found it a little odd that she overheard Hillary yelling just a tad late. Granted there was a gaggle of younger girls near the front – who were quite probably underage – screaming at just about everything on screen. She was rarely thankful that her mother kept a tight leash on her but she was grateful she wasn't that ditzy.

By the end, the movie stayed true to its horror roots and ensured one zombie dinosaur – somehow, inexplicably pregnant – to remain "alive" and undetected by the victorious humans.

Because zombie dinosaur sequels were money makers, everyone knew.

As the credits rolled, Amanda heaved a sigh of relief as the crazy people around her clapped thunderously. Honestly, who could even like that tripe? Oh well, at least the romantic comedy coming up next would make her laugh and feel all warm and fuzzy now that the misunderstanding with Jessi sleeping in Kyle's tub that morning was resolved. What a day she'd had!

Amanda got up before the others and had to wait until the credits had finished rolling. Even during the credits nasty sound effects kept playing, zombie dinosaurs roared and people screamed then were eaten. When the interminable credits finally ended, the first person to notice her was Jessi, whose bright smile instantly became a frown. She pushed by Declan and Lori to reach her and whispered, a hand to her shoulder, "Are you okay?"

Amanda couldn't suppress a small smile. "As stupid as that movie was, it still scared me silly."

Jessi said, "I found it hilarious!"

"But I heard you scream with everyone else," started Amanda.

Jessi slapped Amanda's shoulder playfully, making Amanda wince – _that hurt_ – and said, "Oh come on! The very idea of undead dinosaurs is absolutely ludicrous! If what made them undead to begin with was some sort of disease, or parasite or something, don't you think it would wipe out most of humanity when the first zombie dinosaurs were unearthed? Almost no one would be alive to get eaten by the dinosaurs if that actually happened!"

"Yes but it was really gross," Amanda complained just because she had wanted to. She felt perfectly fine now. "Thanks Jessi, for everything."

Jessi's smile narrowed. "Don't mention it. Really, I have a rep to uphold." Amanda saw Declan standing behind Jessi, a brief look of concern on his face until Jessi turned to him with a smile.

"Okay," said Amanda.

Hillary flipped her cell shut one more time and yelled for the entire group to hear, "All right muffins, let's go see the sickly sweet movie now!"

Jessi turned to Amanda with a big smile and she whispered, "I love romantic comedies! I can't wait!" But loudly, presumably for the conservation of her rep she said loudly, "Yuck, I'd rather watch this movie again."

Lori got up and said, "Josh would've loved that but I thought it was barely passable."

Hillary turned to Lori, "Lori! I saw you scream with everyone else; I thought you loved it!"

Lori scoffed. "The movie writers and the director resorted to plain scare tactics, dinosaurs popping out of nowhere to make you jump and expose as much blood and gore as they ate people. Was the whole world affected or just that town?"

Declan stepped forward, "That sucks for you, Trager. I loved it and would rather watch it again than wa—" He stopped in mid word at Jessi's glance. "Maybe I should go home instead."

Hillary jumped and said, "No no no! I insist you watch the comedy with us! I've already bought the tickets! Besides," she started with a sly smile, "I think your girlfriend here will muscle you into the theatre if you try to run away." She giggled and started galloping down the stairs.

Amanda noticed Lori, Declan, and Jessi all share a suspicious glance but she turned away soon enough not to be seen. It almost sounded like Hillary knew about Jessi, which would almost certainly mean she knew about Kyle. Perhaps the ditzy blonde wasn't as ditzy as she let on?

If Hillary wasn't just a ditz, she had the world fooled. She did it _that_ well. As a result, Amanda had to assume it was just a comment relating to Jessi handling her in their earlier fight. It was true she had landed that first punch, but after that, not a single scratch, punch, pull, or kick had gotten anywhere close while she hadn't even tried to land a single strike of her own.

Amanda's smile faded when she thought about exactly what Jessi might have been able to do to her had she not restrained herself. It sent a shiver down her spine. She somehow started feeling really antsy and fearful. Jessi was not someone she should mess with. Thankfully, Jessi seemed to be more interested in saving her skin than in flaying it.

Suddenly Amanda's thoughts were interrupted once more by Jessi's hand on her shoulder. "Come on! Don't let the dinos get to you." Slowly she let herself get gently pushed down the stairs.

The only thing Amanda thought was, _At least they don't seem to be able to read minds_.

As they waited for the second movie to start, Amanda noticed that Hillary went to fairly great lengths to keep everyone happy, chatting, and eating. Whatever you wanted came in moments; you didn't even need to wait in line! Hillary just opened up her phone and whispered the order and it came within a minute or two, hand delivered.

Eventually Lori even noticed and said to Hillary, "Hils, what's with the celebrity service? We've gone to the movies before and we _never_ get this type of service."

Hillary seemed to glance at the server dreamily, "What a stud." After a brief pause her smile vanished. "I thought we were all here for a good cause; to help Amanda in her day of need?"

Amanda felt everyone's eyes turn to her with grim looks. It's true she had had a rough day and had felt totally unlike herself with half-crazed thoughts. Under the stares though she tried to give them a reassuring smile but she once more started feeling like she was coming apart at the seems. It was a feeling that before today she had never experienced, even when her father had died.

The strange moment passed quickly when Jessi started telling jokes. She delivered them perfectly, as though she was a comedian on stage. Soon enough everyone around them laughed with tears in their eyes and although Amanda laughed along, there remained that undeniable hole in her gut, a feeling of darkness, of despair, and rage.

Jessi bowed after the sixth joke in a row and excused herself to Declan and immediately grabbed Amanda's arm and pulled her in an iron grip. When they were clear of the crowd and getting closer to the women's washroom, Jessi whispered, "You can fool them but to me it's clear you're still not well."

"You're just like Kyle," Amanda said, revealing what she had known in secret.

"Of course." Jessi's lips pursed tightly after the confirmation and Amanda felt like Jessi was thinking a reply in her head. She knew she sometimes did. Jessi brought her into the washroom and led her directly into the largest stall. "Since you know – and I know Kyle told you a few days ago – I'm going to try a more direct approach."

Amanda didn't have the time to even try to dodge the vice grip Jessi placed around the top of her head, starting just below the hair line at the top of the forehead and into her hair above her ears. Amanda felt the negative feelings subside as they were washed away with happy feelings. When Jessi let go, all Amanda could say was, "Wow."

Jessi, who had looked a little grim during the exercise, smiled. She opened her mouth to say something when a loud knock came from the door to the women's washroom followed by a gruff voice, "Is anyone in here?"

Amanda and Jessi simultaneously said, "Yes," and grinned to each other. Jessi opened the stall door and started walking. "We should get back to the others."

Hillary seemed enormously relieved when she saw her and Jessi returning. She stood between Lori and Declan who were turned away from each other. When Declan saw Jessi he softened somewhat but took a few steps toward the exit. "I'm leaving; you coming Jessi?"

Amanda saw Hillary glance at her cell phone and whisper a little something into it before she snapped it shut. Within moments the doors to the theatre opened for the next movie and people started going in. Hillary took Lori's arm and pleaded with her to follow into the theatre while Jessi simply clamped her hand into Declan's and nearly dragged him the first few steps.

Amanda tried to ignore the fact that Declan had very quickly accepted his fate. It appeared he too knew Jessi's secrets, and more than likely Kyle's too.

Although the doors were open the cleaners were still busily trying to tidy the worst areas of the theatre for another ten minutes or so before they all gave up and walked out. The theatre was in the worst shape Amanda had ever seen: sticky areas were left unwashed; half eaten bags of popcorn were spilled on the floor as people walked over the mess with their shoes.

And yet, when the movie started over thirty-five minutes later, she became mesmerized by the movie; it was a delight to behold and she let herself be swept away by the funny lines and the steamier scenes that followed. She could practically see the love between the main characters, and when they overcame the many hardships that life tossed at them their love only increased further.

There was one scene that almost broke her heart; when their first child died during delivery only to be revived by quick actions of the doctor. Wet tears had flowed down her cheeks during those tense moments only to be replaced by cheers and nearly immeasurable joy. Strangely enough Amanda also felt a little confusion poke through even though she was following the plot just fine. Something in her must have been a little confused about some development, though she didn't understand what that might be.

The ending of the movie was so cheerful and so bright that Amanda could easily ignore the mounting sense of confusion and concern she felt deep inside her. The credits rolled and she cheered and applauded with many of the other teary eyed spectators, though she noticed that Jessi was likely restraining her exuberance if not her smile. That was as bright as hers.

Declan started walking the exit with most of the crowd when Hillary instantly hurried after him. Jessi, Lori, and Amanda were willing to spend a few extra minutes to talk during the credits about how good a movie it had been.

And yet, soon enough, they too walked out of the theatre as a little group and found Hillary draped onto Declan's arm. Amanda didn't miss the heated look Jessi gave her. There had been a time when she'd been blissfully ignorant of what that look could actually mean.

***

When Jessi saw Hillary pressing herself against Declan's side like a sardine, her jaw set in the thoroughly clenched position. Hadn't Hillary told Declan she wasn't interested in him, that as Lori's ex she considered him off-limits?

Jessi saw Lori throw her a glance of disgust. Lori exhaled and turned around with a loud thump of her right foot, not that anyone really heard other than her and Amanda. Jessi dismissed Amanda and focused her hearing to listen to the things Hillary was saying to him.

It only took a few words to mutter in a soft whisper, "She is _so_ dead." It took both Lori and Amanda only 2.3 and 2.1 seconds to respond to that comment – which made her smile grimly – before she took a few strides toward the scheming blonde. Of course she had forced herself to say something aloud because otherwise she would have been tempted to make the bitch faint by moving all the blood out of her brain for a few more seconds than was recommended.

And really, she didn't really want that; it would have been a gut reaction and one that was uncalled for. A fist or a slap, sure, but brain damage was likely a little overkill. Still it would have been satisfying for what, five seconds? And then she would have personally overseen Hillary's care as a vegetable for the rest of her life.

No, in those 2.1 seconds, Jessi had decided not to take any drastic action and let herself be halted by two rather puny blond girls, one a sister, the other an ex-rival and neighbour. Well, she'd still be a rival if she ever determined that Kyle was wavering in his choice but that was for later, much later she feared.

Still she was comforted by Declan's fairly late reaction of pushing Hillary off him.

"I want you Declan!" Hillary yelled at the top of her lungs.

Jessi's cell buzzed in her pocket and she hurriedly pulled it out, expecting a message from Kyle. To her dismay, when she read the message she was less than pleased. Foss wanted her to remove the block she'd put on her connection between her and Kyle. Her teeth clenched in response and her fists almost started hurting with how hard she held them shut.

Spectators surely would have believed it was the result of Hillary's yell, or the subsequent, "Right here, right now!" she cried moments later.

Amanda and Lori gasped and both held Jessi's arms as hard as they could, likely fearing she'd lash out at the girl.

She might have a year ago, under the circumstances, and yet even then she didn't try to hurt people. She only didn't know her own strength, which was no longer a problem. The things she could do at once marvelled her and scared her to death so she was growing much more careful.

Now, if Hillary had been holding a gun to Declan's head, her head would likely have exploded in a wet splash of gore as she threatened to pull the trigger, but given that they were almost all reasonable teenagers, there would be no gore splashing today. Instead, she reluctantly did exactly as Foss asked.

The instant the barrier came down, a flood of emotions washed over her. They were extremely strong, stronger than she'd ever felt from Kyle. There was a small amount of joy and relief and even romance but it was greatly overshadowed by the pain, the betrayal, and the rage that he felt deep inside him.

She had been about to mutter something about having to go home right away but never had the chance. Before the seventeenth second ticked by with the connection restored, Jessi felt an enormous pain rip at her chest. Instinctively she clutched at her chest and her breath caught as she crashed to her knees. The shock and pain were so great she saw stars in front of her eyes but Amanda was in front of her in moments.

"What's wrong Jessi?" she asked.

***

When Jessi collapsed – as Latnok had said she could anticipate – Hillary took that moment of mass concern to flee. Her job was done, but at a fairly hefty price. She wondered if she'd have to move after this.

***

Jessi fought for breath as she stretched her senses all around, searching for the possible source of the attack. Declan ran to Jessi's side, concern deeply etched in his features. Amanda was suddenly overtaken by a wave best described as dread while Lori was in shock. Hillary was running away as fast as her stilettos would allow her. The rest of the crowd didn't matter.

Amanda whispered so only those nearest her and Jessi could hear, "You no longer feel Kyle, do you?"

It was hard to speak but Jessi had always been good at persevering through pain. Somehow Amanda had been right. For once, Jessi was completely dumbfounded as to how Amanda could have discovered that before she did. "I just restored it and he cut it." She gasped as she stood. "I have to, to go home," she stuttered.

Declan announced, "I'm calling a cab right now," as he punched in numbers into his phone.

Amanda muttered, maybe for herself and yet maybe not, "I just hope Kyle's all right."

They were the first words her neighbour had ever said that Jessi fully agreed with, one hundred percent. That little seed of commonality could change their entire lives, if she, Jessi, allowed it.

***

They came home to an empty house, with no sign of Kyle anywhere.

**Author's Note: Sorry, you're going to have to read the last two chapters of Devil in Sheep's Clothing to find out the end! Muhuhahaha! That is of course if you never read it in full before! It starts out episode-like and ends wonderfully, or so I think anyway.**

**Please review!**


	11. Untouchable

**Untouchable, **an_ Amanda's Shorts _ficlet.

**Disclaimer: As always I do not own Kyle XY**

Amanda should have known better.

As she sighed, pain racked her small frame.

Over a year ago, had she not witnessed Jessi pick up Nate in one hand, by the throat? Had it not been crystal clear that Jessi was not someone even remotely of her skill level, despite the year of learning martial arts and an intense training schedule?

Amanda found herself in hospital with ten cracked ribs – thankfully not one was broken – and more bruises than she could count. Her body was a mosaic of multi-colored bruises. Only her chest and her privates seemed totally devoid of bruising.

She exhaled and coughed from the pain of her ribs and her numerous bruises. The right side of her chest seemed to hurt more than the left.

For the millionth time, she wondered, what could have possibly made her lash out at Jessi and expect no retribution, or in Jessi's case, simple defense? She knew the answer and it really surprised her, even now. She wasn't even dating Kyle anymore but when she'd witnessed them making out it had burned her so badly – seeing Kyle exult the way he had – that the very next time she saw Jessi she had tried to whack her upside the head from behind.

It was a dishonorable attack however one analyzed it. Her sensei would be senseless if he ever learned of this. She didn't really see a way around it though. He was coming to pay a visit in a few hours to see the extent of the damage. On the phone, she had claimed it was a training accident.

Yeah, right. Amanda tried to chuckle at the terrible ruse, one that would _never_ work. Her ribs protested and she tried to fold into two in response.

Even without warning though, Jessi had sensed the attack and fought back with deadly precision. The strikes she had made had been lightning fast. Even the two she had blocked she had been sure she had heard bones snapping under the strikes. Her vision had clouded in moments as she collapsed almost immediately to the ground.

Amanda looked at her hands and arms and wondered how she was even in one piece. By all accounts, by her own memory, she shouldn't even be conscious.

She closed her eyes and tried to sleep as the doctor had advised.

When she opened her eyes, she vaguely thought she was dreaming. Just as she had been dressed all in black, the figure in front of her was in the same attire, with the exception of the face. "Jessi?" she asked.

There was understandably no smile on the girl's face but she nodded. Amanda's blood started to pump faster in her veins, worry and excitement fought for control of her emotions. Jessi's passive face took the form of consternation. She stretched her arm out, palm forward. "I didn't know it was you, Amanda," she whispered.

Amanda tried to laugh. "If you had, you probably would have killed me!"

Jessi's sudden reaction to her words, to her jest, made the hair on her arms stand on end. "I would never have killed _you,_" Jessi said. Jessi frowned and stepped away, towards the door.

It was then Amanda noticed the blinds had been shut and that it was dark outside. How long had she slept and why hadn't her sensei come as promised? Unless…

Jessi blurted out something barely intelligible, of which Amanda only really understood "didn't see" and "injury".

Amanda tried to keep her neighbor from fleeing the room. She raised her arm and saw the needles attached there. She took a deep breath and for the first time felt the stitches in the middle of her chest, to the right of the sternum. The pain, excruciating before, was now nearly unbearable. She only then noticed she wasn't even in the same room as before. Something serious had happened.

Jessi's stare was full of empathy. "You died from internal injuries but they brought you back. I'm so sorry."

Amanda wouldn't accept her apology for something she'd initiated. "What for? I attacked you!" she said in a strong whisper. It was hard to breathe.

"I healed your bones but never saw the internal bleeding behind your lung. It collapsed yesterday and the doctors had you in surgery for nearly eight hours. Kyle donated his blood to keep you alive." Jessi took several steps closer. "I'm so sorry Amanda; I should have noticed it was you."

The medical details were unimportant for the moment. She felt dizzy and breathless. She opened her mouth to help her breathe. The machine she was hooked up to started beeping faster.

"You have to relax Amanda," Jessi said urgently.

"I can't breathe," she tried to say, basically pushing it out with the air in her remaining lung. Amanda started to panic, fighting for breath.

Jessi almost growled before muttering, "Sorry Kyle," and putting her hands on Amanda's chest. "Focus on Kyle's smile, Amanda," Jessi said. "Picture it. Taste it."

For what seemed like an eternity, the only thing she could see was Kyle's lips. At times they smiled, at times they frowned, but at others, she could almost feel them on hers, kissing. Her whole body tingled and she drifted off into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Dreamless if you didn't count disembodied lips kissing you interminably a dream.

Amanda woke up in her bedroom, her breath unusually foul and her mouth dry as dust.

"Amanda," her mother yelled from downstairs. "Amanda!"

She tried to call back but it took her a couple tries to moisten her mouth and throat sufficiently to do so. By then her mother had already started climbing the stairs in a mad dash to her bedroom. "Good, you _are_ here!" she said when she opened the door and saw her.

Amanda tried to shake the fog in her brain; that had been one hell of a dream. "What's wrong mom?"

Her mother was usually calm, collected. It was somewhat strange to see her as dishevelled and frantic as this – so early in the morning anyway. "When I first saw the news reports of an unidentified girl in hospital who looked remarkably like you – with countless bruises and swelling everywhere – I had to rush home as quickly as I could. Why didn't you answer the phone when I called you if you were here?"

Amanda's jaw dropped as she tried to figure out what her mother was talking about.

Carol Bloom's eyes narrowed. "Were you out with that boy again?"

"Kyle?" She shook her head. Her throat was completely parched. "No, I was with Jessi."

Carol's head cocked to the side and her eyes narrowed further. "You never play with her…"

"We—" started Amanda, conjuring up the only lie she could. "We were sparring at the gym all day yesterday."

"And the day before?" Carol asked.

She took a quick breath. "The same." After a quick pause, she added, "She's really good, she's untouchable." The hairs on her arms stood on end.

"Really," Carol asked, her curiosity piqued. "How long has she been training in martial arts?"

"Don't know, mom, I'll have to ask her." She exhaled slowly. "Do you mind if I go visit her right now?"

"Sure."

***

Kyle sprinted home as fast as he could. Worry had wormed into his gut to such a degree he felt the urge to go to the bathroom. He resisted it though as he had to get a few questions answered and only one person could do so.

He opened the door and ran upstairs to Jessi's room, opened the door without knocking and said, "Jessi, where's Amanda? I was just at the hospital and—" In his haste he hadn't even heard Amanda in the house.

Amanda stood only feet away from both him and Jessi. She was quiet for a few moments and he noticed Jessi's eyes telling him not to say another word. Finally Amanda exclaimed, "It was real, I knew it! You somehow killed me _and _returned me to perfect health?" She turned to Kyle briefly before turning back to Jessi. "_How_ did you do that?"

Kyle knew then there could be no more secrets between the three of them, whatever the cost.


	12. What Secrets?

**What Secrets? **_an Amanda's Shorts ficlet_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kyle XY_

_Author's Note: As a fan of Amanda Bloom I find this entire idea to be almost heretical and yet have been drawn to it on at least two occasions, once making her an actual hellish demoness. I deleted it after having posted it for about 2 hours. And so now I have come up with a "reasonable" way of having her in this sort of role, however crazy it is. I hope you like it!_

My dear sweet Kyle, I ask only that you read this letter in its entirety.

My real name cannot be pronounced with a human tongue. I am part of a small group of infiltrators who have been planted here on this puny planet three hundred years ago. I am not immortal as you might have guessed but my lifetime is measured in millennia, several in fact.

We've come from ten thousand light years away from a small galaxy torn asunder by war. It's in our nature, but all of those who are here are purely spies. We take the shape of the target species and become one of them.

Humans, it appears, have a lot in common with my species. The only major difference aside from technological aspects is the reproductive system. Both males and females can produce offspring, but females can make more at any one time. I am the equivalent of a female so you can rest easy on that at least, not that this declaration will appease you.

I haven't seen or heard from any of my fellow infiltrators, though that is hardly a surprise. We put everything into our cover. Unless you carved me up and did an autopsy, and for some reason removed the extra gland at the base of my brain – it allows the transformation to take place – you wouldn't even know I wasn't human.

Well, that is, unless you're able to sense into the body of others with a simple touch, like you.

This whole marriage thing with monogamous relationships certainly slows my ability to multiply but it does allow me to strengthen my position and render me invisible to those who've been trying to root us out for the last sixty years.

Little green men, you might think for a moment, yeah right. My true form is much more reminiscent of a grisly demon's. Grisly equates to lethality which equates to survivability. I realize that alone may make you wary of even being near me.

Anyway, our species should have come at least a hundred years ago to this backwater. There's too much oxygen and not enough sulphur to be truly enjoyable, not to mention an overabundance of water. My skin feels heavy all the time now. It might be actually taking a toll on my body; I might just lose a thousand years of life!

And yet, I live in Seattle, in the United States of America in the form of the most docile girl I could come up with. My _mother,_ bless her_, _doesn't even suspect me.

I'm that good.

In any case, I strongly suspect my homeworld succumbed to the intergalactic war that was going on when I left. It's the only viable explanation for their lateness. This is the main reason I've decided to curb my enthusiasm with regards to my mission of rapid infiltration of the human race. Also, you've convinced me that the human race can actually be better than my race. Your weapons of mass destruction are nothing compared to ours as I understand them – not that I'll ever give you those details – but your compassion is something completely foreign to me.

And I like it. In fact I daresay I love it.

I'd say there are at least 50,000 of us now around the world, and probably a lot more. For one, we can't die of cancer, though we often pretend to have it and _die_ before changing into someone else. There are a few other things we like to do like travel around the world but as your technology improves – in a way eerily similar to mine, I wonder why? – I wanted to tell you about myself, not because you've told me your secrets, but because you haven't.

I suspect you could count exactly how many times I've asked you about your strange abilities. You must understand it's quite difficult for me to even write this stuff down – and I _will_ demand its destruction the moment you read it – but I propose to you to work together to improve the human race in a way that will prevent the destruction of the planet and interminable war.

Humans and demons are so alike. And yet you, my angel, my Kyle, if you can accept me, can save humanity from becoming like my species.

Love, your "Amanda"

***

Kyle read the note he was given by an overly enthusiastic Amanda. She smelled so good and felt so nice against him that he barely paid it any attention, until he read the second sentence. It was then he let go of her.

By the fourth paragraph – and he made sure to pretend to be reading slower than he actually could – he took her hand again, only to search for that mysterious gland at the base of her brain. It was there, unobtrusive, and strangely it seemed to try to avoid detection by weaving like a basketball player going in through the defence on the court.

He reread it three times before raising his eyes to meet _hers_.

"You took your time," she said, smiling. She gently took it from his hand and crumpled it in her palm. "Originally when you told me you had to finally divulge your secrets, I was going to say _'What secrets?'_ but I thought this letter would be more appropriate." A little puff of smoke was all that was left of the paper she'd written. The smoke was too little to register on the room's fire alarm. Because he still held her hand he could easily have killed her ten times already, or at least he could have crushed the gland that allowed the ruse to continue. Of course, if he did that, the world would certainly see her as a demon, as she claimed. He extended his hearing and found they were still alone in the house, her mother's house.

He swallowed before he asked, "What do you propose?" He hadn't told her everything but now he wondered if she knew the things he hadn't said. Things like Latnok and being its leader – and crippling his brother and mother in self defence. He certainly could do that to her just by plucking that organ from its perch.

Kyle was tempted.

Amanda – or whatever her name was – smiled her brightest smile. What had always calmed him and attracted him now threatened to repulse him. "There are ways to find others like me, and I can assure you most will not see humans the way I do. I propose," she said as she pressed against him with her whole length, "that I will help you develop the necessary technology to find the others so we can turn them to our way of thinking."

It sounded so convenient, so easy. Her lips sent out silky smooth words that tried very hard to persuade him. He wanted to kiss those lips and forget himself in them. The allure was strong. It was now very clear why he'd always been attracted to her, despite her seeming normalcy.

Amanda was a demoness, an extraterrestrial who had once been bent on world domination.

"By force," he said.

She seemed hurt and pouted. "Kyle, have I already corrupted you by giving you this letter? Should I have instead identified an infiltrator – if I might have found one in your lifetime – and killed him and have you _discover_ that it was alien in origin? Would that have worked?" As he shook his head, she continued, still pressing against him, her lips inches away, "How could I have explained my unusually long life when yours has the potential to be just as long if not longer? You would have certainly discovered me." It was her turn to shake her head. "No, I wanted you to know the truth."

He snorted. "I've known you for three years, _Amanda_, and now you tell me you're _this_…"

"A demon, an alien, a member of a species bent on the destruction of entire galaxies? Yeah." She withdrew just a little.

He was thankful she hadn't simply replied with all of his secrets. Possibly she didn't know all of his abilities. "Let me think about it; it's a lot to take at once." He began to let go of her but she resisted, her hands surprisingly strong.

"Till morning then. Don't call or e-mail anyone though or I'll be unhappy." She looked him sternly in the eye. "Promise!"

"Promise." There was no delay, no hesitation in his voice.

_Amanda _was so happy at his promise that they made out like they never had before. He had no intention of doing it though – and thankfully neither did she, yet.

***

An hour later he found Jessi in her room, grabbed her by the hand and brought her forcibly into his memories.

"What are you doing," she asked, shocked. The fact she'd been almost completely naked had barely registered in his mind.

He replayed the conversation and let her read the letter, and then he let her see the entire conversation until just before he'd been forced to promise. Jessi was pale but had a keen mind and a strong will.

"I need your help Jessi," he said.

An hour later, Jessi said, with tears in her eyes, "Marry her, we'll develop the technology together, and if you still have doubts about her, then we'll work together and kill her."

***

Three years later Kyle and _Amanda_ had four daughters, three of them triplets followed by a single girl. The little ones were smart but extremely kind.

Jessi had come over with her new husband Jake, also an Infiltrator, but unfortunately seemed ready to bolt. It seemed they were everywhere. There were at least a million in the world; some had been really busy in India and China over the last 300 years.

Jessi's expression turned stony when she grabbed her husband by the arms and told Kyle to vaporize him.

Jake struggled but was surprised that Jessi easily kept him stationary.

Amanda and Kyle came forward and he put the device against the alien's forehead.

To vaporize in this context was simply to extinguish all traces of aggression and negative intent. It was the best they could do.

And so now Jessi had a happy husband and their group of friends numbered three thousand, one hundred and twelve with four hundred fifteen pregnancies. They had a long way to go but they were churning out these vaporizers by the truck load now.

It was only a matter of time before the world would be theirs – and history would be avoided.


	13. Try Again

**Try Again, **an Amanda's Shorts ficlet (Hurt/Comfort)

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyle XY

**Author's Note: Might end a tad too cliché for me but for those who want a really feisty mean Amanda, this is for you.**

She simply couldn't believe her eyes. The sweet boy she'd met – and loved – when she was all of sixteen stood in front of her in fashionable clothes. Unannounced, he nonetheless looked dashing – and somehow almost ten years younger than she was – but still like a fish out of water.

One thought ran through her mind: she scared him.

"Hi Amanda," he muttered, almost butchering her name.

Past reflections had always indicated that he had loved her despite his growing closeness with Jessi, his adopted sister. Those same meditations also clearly showed her how immensely shy and ill at ease he'd been around her.

She knew why now of course. Few people on the planet wouldn't know Kyle Trager, CEO and President of the Latnok Corporation. Some of the modern miracles of technology had been invented by Kyle – and Jessi – as well as his personally selected team of scientists. Third world countries no longer existed, and even the world's harshest deserts were a bad memory. Earth was entering a golden age thanks to him.

Amanda certainly knew why he was here; she only wondered why it had taken so long. If he had always planned to do this, couldn't he have approached her while she could still raise a family with him? She hadn't quite yet hit menopause of course but was certainly on her way out in that front. She only rarely regretted her decision of celibacy.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, at the risk of sounding rude and unappreciative.

The words seemed to float around him like water. He smiled and she found it terribly contagious, as always. "I'd like to marry you."

The newborn smile on her face died a somewhat gruesome death and it turned into a sour frown. Maybe he was accustomed to asking for things and getting them but however fond her memories of Kyle were, she was no jumping dog ready to pounce through hoops at his every command. "No," was the only word that came out as she crossed her arms.

He frowned and looked at her curiously, but still with that infernal grin on his face. For the briefest moment she wondered what she'd even seen in him but she would have been deluding herself if she really gave the thought any credibility. She had, at their very first meeting, seen his potential. Here was a winner, she'd thought, perhaps a bit creepy for walking in unannounced while she'd been playing the piano, but a winner indeed. It had helped that his looks had practically made her swoon on the spot, and that was despite having been dating Charlie at the time for two whole years.

She glanced behind him and saw the fanciest hovering limousine she had ever seen, let alone imagined, waiting in mid air. Maybe she was dreaming this encounter somehow…

His smile never left either his lips or his eyes. "I understand this is sudden and completely out of character Amanda but I've chosen you to be my bride."

What didn't he understand? She wasn't a stray puppy that needed a home. She was a successful pianist, perhaps not wealthy but reasonably happy that was sure. "No!" She took hold of the door knob and started to push it closed when she met resistance. And yet, perhaps not so strangely for 'alien boy' the door refused to budge despite having nothing pressing against it.

After Kyle and Jessi had left the family for a time – probably to elope she had guessed then but now much more likely to found or take control of this Latnok Corporation – she had briefly dated Kyle's younger brother Josh after he'd lost his first love to cancer. Josh had been her last boyfriend. She'd never realized how rough a rebound could be, for both parties, especially since they'd both been on the rebound at the time.

That was so many years ago and yet she vividly remembered Josh constantly calling them 'pod children' or 'podlings' or her favorite 'alien boy.' Surely Kyle knew she'd briefly considered marrying Josh? Only when they'd been making out he had constantly called her Andy and that just turned her right off the edge, even though she'd been secretly thinking of Kyle the whole time herself.

These were not the thoughts she wanted to revisit at the moment. She'd been trying to compose a new piece on her piano. It barely mattered that it hadn't been going well at the time of his interruption.

"Please let me in," he asked, pleading with his eyes.

She simply glanced at the door she'd been actively pushing closed. "Sure, why not?" She took a single step back but did not uncross her arms.

He walked in and the door closed itself behind him. She did not have one of those new Autodoors that were so popular in home reno shows. She much preferred the retro look. He didn't glance around at her furniture but simply continued to stare at her with his deep blue eyes.

She inexplicably felt utterly naked under the stare; and yet didn't believe he was doing it with malicious intent. "Nice place," she said, interrupting her thoughts.

"Not what you're accustomed though right Kyle?" she said, feeling oddly calm despite her inner cynicism and bitterness. She had intended sarcasm but it only sounded like any normal question.

He never bothered to answer her. Instead he closed the gap between them and stood so close to her the hairs on the back of her arms stood rigidly on end. He whispered as he gazed into her eyes. "I don't mean we have to marry now or in six months or in two years. I mean," he paused to swallow and take a shuddering breath, "I mean I'd like to try us again. You're the only one I want, that I've ever wanted."

Amanda had taken fencing in her spare time as a decorated celibate and it kept her both limber and her tongue sharp. "What about Jessi?"

His smile finally vanished from his eyes but stayed resolutely on his face. "She and I don't share quite as much as we thought we did."

Finally some truth out of him! "She's just like you isn't she? Isn't she your second in command, the one who holds the corporation together when there's a 'disagreement' or an attempted coup?" Twice people had tried to kill Kyle – once in public and the other in utter secrecy – but both attempts had been fully disclosed to the public, much to the chagrin of Latnok Corporation's staunchest business supporters.

Yet, really, did it even matter? Everyone, herself included, held shares to Latnok. They were non-voting shares but they were constantly growing and paying immense dividends every year. It was the only sure thing ever to have come out of the stock market. The company continued to grow every year and yet surprisingly had never had a scandal, public or otherwise.

Kyle's smile returned. "She recommended you."

Amanda barked a laugh. "I'm flattered she thinks so highly of me! On second thought, maybe she knows I'll turn you down."

"Will you?" he asked, inching closer, his breath – minty, with a hint of fruit, maybe strawberries – tickled her cheek. A strong sensation she'd not felt in ages started fermenting down below: actual lust.

She gazed back into his eyes and saw herself there, smiling beside him in front of millions, composed and shining and young – yes, young, like Kyle was now – and pregnant.

She frowned. "I'm sterile – I had early stage ovarian cancer ten years ago and they took them both out." Perhaps her jab or her thrust wasn't quite as forceful as she'd hoped but there really was no good reason for him to come to her unless it was just a social call and nothing else. He proposed something ludicrous: a life, family, fortune, fame.

"Latnok can grow some new ovaries for you Amanda with your DNA."

"So now I'm one of those potted plants now that you cover with goo and I suddenly sprout bushy green leaves out my ass?" She barked another laugh. "I'm happy alone."

He finally frowned, both in his eyes and on his lips. "No you're not."

"Why didn't the door close on your face just now?" she asked, her rage bubbling over, tears springing from her eyes. "If you wanted to marry me why didn't you come twenty years ago! I might have five years left if the cancer returns or I might live till I'm 80 or 90 but I can't justify marrying you just because Jessi suggested me!" She huffed and uncrossed her arms, fists balled tight at her hips. "You never were good at telling me what you wanted other than 'doing the right thing'." The fire started burning out of her. "What do you want Kyle? A few dates, maybe a make-out session with an old flame who dated your brother and went further with him than with you?"

"I know about you and Josh; it's not a secret in our family." He stepped back. "I also know you're still a virgin."

That reignited her flame faster than even a punch or a slap would have. "And how the hell do you know that Kyle? Did you ask some military buddies for some covert operations to dig up my past for you? What juicy tidbits did they find? That I'm literally a mole?"

"Uh, no, not at all, I, uh…" he trailed off.

"I'm not the docile, ignorant, and dreamy girl you fell in love with anymore." The fire once more started to ebb. It actually surprised her. Usually when she was good and riled up she could argue at the top of her lungs for hours.

He smiled at this and it threatened to make her throw a punch at the lips she once had hungered for. The lust was returning, despite her very strong convictions. He was so damn hot! The smile reappeared in his eyes, dousing the rage she felt all of seconds ago. "I'm not docile either, Amanda, nor am I ignorant that this explosion of yours is all a charade, a front for you to get rid of me because of some perceived attack on your lonely way of life! It _is_ true that I didn't exactly start off tonight's conversation as I should have; maybe I should have said, apologetically, 'Oh I'm sorry I didn't come 20 years ago but would you please get changed and join me for dinner and a movie?'" He took a step forward, again encroaching on her personal space, where walls were supposed to be, thick walls. "Because that's what I want, to eat at a normal restaurant – with you – and then enjoy the movie of your choice."

She stood there, her mouth gaping; he wanted dinner and a movie? He touched her chin and closed her mouth. "That look doesn't do you justice." His lips brushed hers, ever so lightly.

Amanda trembled all over. It was a sensation she hadn't felt in many, many years.

She said, with a quavering voice, "Dinner and a movie of my choice?" She swallowed, regaining her voice. "Give me a few minutes."

***

It might not have been the greatest of new beginnings but now, as Amanda stood beside her husband, Kyle Trager, and beside her no longer new sisters-in-law, Jessi and Lori, beaming radiant smiles, Amanda noticed Jessi's telling glance at her belly.

Of course she knew; she could probably have told her what sex the baby was going to be.

"Congratulations on the twins," Jessi said.

Amanda's jaw opened wide as she turned to Kyle, who smiled his devilishly imp-like smile. "I didn't want to ruin the surprise!"

FIN


	14. Jared

**Jared**, an Amanda's Shorts ficlet.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyle XY. I also know of no location such as the place I describe in this fic. Any resemblance to an actual location, in any place in the world, is pure coincidence.**

Amanda absolutely loved her time at the Conservatory. Her teachers, mentors, were fantastic, the atmosphere was so rich and vibrant with music and culture that she felt her whole being vibrate whenever she stepped into the auditorium. She spent all her time there: practice, study, meals. She left only when it closed and to go to sleep. When she slept, she dreamed of the auditorium and its living music.

And Jared too, she supposed, though she didn't dare think about it too much.

She dutifully e-mailed Kyle every night and quickly read his e-mails. In a week's time would be March break and she would get to come home for a week. She had counted the days since the very first. How she wanted to hold and kiss Kyle!

Amanda missed her boyfriend terribly – and yet no longer dreamed of him. When she closed her eyes she saw the auditorium and felt the music coursing through her very being. Then she would invariably see Jared's eyes boring into her. In her dreams he understood her, knew her in a way no man should be able to know an unmarried – and virginal – woman.

Jared was the envy of almost every girl at the Conservatory. He was gifted with the ability to play just about every instrument there, and play it exquisitely. She assumed because she had originally made it clear to him that she wasn't interested, he had latched on to her. It seemed – she admitted reluctantly – that it was now starting to work.

It was even rumoured that he could play the triangle in a way to tickle the senses. Yeah right; she didn't believe that one for a second.

He was really hot to look at though, had a great smile, and music at his fingers called to her soul. For all of Kyle's strengths, he didn't play and her soul panged at this shortcoming.

***

She had resisted him until the very last day. She had already packed all her things the night before and was not looking forward to a particularly lonely night. Her TV service was cut as well as her phone and e-mail. There literally was nothing to do but sleep.

And so she reluctantly accepted a friendly dinner – she stressed _friendly_ when accepting the invitation – with Jared and another couple. Nonetheless, Jared had her picked up by his chauffeur David in a stretch Hummer limousine. Dressed in a simple white blouse and a conservative black pleated skirt with flat soled shoes, she glanced around nervously at the spacious interior.

Spotting the champagne glasses, she vowed to herself to ignore those at all costs, even though her throat became suddenly dry. For all its amenities, water didn't appear to be on the menu and so she waited.

Traffic in New York is often rhythmic, pulsing like the heart of America. Some streets and occasionally even blocks invariably were clogged to the point of a seeming clot in its arteries but nevertheless David seemed to know exactly where to go to avoid these troublesome spots of traffic. In less time than she would have liked the limousine stopped and David opened the door, letting in a lone Jared.

Seeing him alone she immediately asked, "Where are Maxine and Terrence?"

He flashed a brilliant, confident smile and said in his deep baritone voice, "They offer you their sincere regrets; they had forgotten a previous engagement which they had to keep." He sighed flamboyantly. "It's just the two of us."

Jared wore an Armani sport coat with matching pants and a semi transparent, ruffled shirt that almost begged to be ripped off. Jared most certainly worked out a lot to keep his physique in such good shape; Amanda's mind reminded her of Kyle's body and the simple fact he too was well built.

If her mouth had been dry before it was parched now. She ignored it as best she could while he sat directly in front of her, much too close for comfort. She said, "Where are we going?"

"A very special restaurant; it's owned by one of my uncles, one of New York's best loved restaurateurs. Normally you'd have to make reservations well over a year in advance. I have an open seat whenever I wish to pay him a visit."

Modesty was not one of Jared's strong suits and it was likely the only thing that kept Amanda sane around the man. His other charms were bewildering. He could get a rock to roll itself across the street with a simple smile.

Jared, with an irritating air of superiority, sat forward and grabbed hold of her left hand. "Such wonderful fingers you have, Amanda. It really is no wonder you make the grand piano sing like you do."

Whatever irritation had surfaced was squelched with his compliment. To have Jared compliment your playing was at the height of praise at the Conservatory. It was said he was harder to please than even the teachers. She gave him a small shy smile but tried valiantly to keep it from beaming. She took her hand from his and her fingers felt stung as she did so.

With the corner of her eye she saw a spot of red on her hand, but when she looked, it was all her imagination. She supposed it was because she was afraid of Jared's charm. It would be much too easy to say yes.

She was nonetheless quite headstrong when she wanted to be and believed she could resist and so did not demand to be driven back to her nearly empty room.

She also didn't want to have fast food again.

The dinner was the best she had even seen, smelled, or tasted. Although she normally couldn't stand seafood, she ravished the scallops and devoured the miniature shrimp like she'd eaten them all her life. The pasta was soft and firm at the same time and the sauce was so unlike the cans of tomato paste her mother bought – or even the home made sauce Nicole Trager made herself. It excited her tongue with its flavour.

Jared was in his element and she felt like a fish out of the water, perhaps even a catfish out of the muck.

He regaled her with stories of music and dance – he danced too! – and paid her enough attention to keep her veritably blushing from head to painted toe. She was entranced by his lips and the way he almost sang in normal speech. Confidence and strength oozed from him.

When the meal finally came at an end two hours later he offered her his arm and they walked along a gilded path between tall hedges. It was a little maze of sorts in the heart of New York. After all of five turns she was utterly lost but with Jared at her side and his confident stride, she felt no fear.

After five minutes of seemingly going round in circles, they came to a clearing, presumably at the heart of the maze. The clearing was a small hill, tall enough to allow one to see the tops of the hedges all around them but not so tall as to see the people inside the maze. Glancing around, Amanda noticed they were very much in the center of the maze.

A golden and steel bench covered by large leaves made of silver stood at the very apex of the hill. Beside it was a lovely fountain of a wrinkly cupid playing in the spring waters.

Jared offered her a seat in the bench and she did so gladly. Even with her flat soled shoes her feet ached from the walk and from having been on her feet most of the day. He sat beside her and spoke softly. "Care for a foot massage Amanda? I am told I have magic fingers."

"No doubt by women?" she teased. When his brow delicately furrowed she quickly apologized. As a sign of goodwill she offered a single foot.

"No offence taken." When his large hands held and pushed and prodded, it was like her foot was a musical instrument. She had to clench her teeth to keep from gasping in pleasure. His fingers were most definitely magical!

How long she stayed there with him she never knew but by the end both her feet felt like they could walk to Seattle. In actual fact though, they wanted to follow him to his bed.

Her mind argued this decision as rash and impulsive and not at all level headed.

When he got up and offered her hand once more he said something that didn't entirely make sense but she dismissed it completely. She stood and he embraced her then and there and kissed a trail of kisses from her collar bone to her neck until he gasped and held her tightly.

"You – I was sure – you've been touched before? You're not a virgin?" he almost hissed.

She was putty in his hands and could do nothing but tell him the truth. "My parents told me when I was sixteen that I had been abused by an older cousin when I was two. Don't remember a thing to be honest so to my way of thinking I'm still a virgin." She sighed, utterly content.

A flash of brilliant tooth, a nasty grin, and eyes that seemed much too deep were all that she could remember. The very next thing she knew, the door to the Hummer limousine opened and David offered his hand to help her up.

She didn't remember exactly what happened but he neck itched for almost the entire week when she finally got back to Seattle. Only when she and Kyle had slept together in his tub did the itch go away.

And yet, the vampire's eyes, Jared's, never did.

But Amanda was headstrong, and somehow handled it until old age, when she died a grandmother, wife, mother, and lover to her dear husband.

FIN


End file.
